The Fail of a Moment
by SquaMata
Summary: Sequel to "The Fail of a Mission" - you shouldn't miss the first story! A wonderful romantic weekend takes a horrific turn as a sudden incident puts their emergening relationship to the test. Will they be able to make it through? (mainly KakaSaku and other pairings, lots of lemons & limes, contains parts of BDSM. also on AO3, SquaMata)
1. 1 Night skies

_**.**_

 _ **Hello again and welcome to all the new ones!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This is the sequel to "The Fail of a Mission". Both parts could be read independently, but I highly recommend to start with the other story first. Otherwise you would miss a lot of the plot and their dynamics.**_

 _ **Enjoy the new journey!**_

 _SquaMata_

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Fail of a Moment - Part 2 of The Fail of a Ninja Series**

 **.**

 **1\. Night skies**

 **.**

 **.**

 _No! No! No! Dammit, dammit, dammit! I'm so dumb, dumb, dumb!_

 _ **It wasn't your fault! Calm down!**_

 _ **.**_

„Naruto, come on! Speed up!"

.

 _ **You can't push yourself so far.**_

 _I hurt him, I hurt him so deeply. Kami, I've never intended to do so._

 _._

Said blonde looks at her with a worried expression written all over his face as he tries hard to hold her back. "Sakura, you need a break."

"No, I do not! When we're running full speed we could make it." She can feels his determination as his strong grip around her wrist tightens and he pulls her back to the small clearing.

.

"Sakura, no. It's not possible and your body needs to rest. Sit down for a while and eat something, please!" He puts down his backpack and offers her a bento box.

"I can't, Naruto." She closes her eyes and falls to her knees when the first tears start to fall.

.

Within the blink of an eye he is by her side to comfort her. "It's not your fault, Sakura. You know that and so does he. Everything's gonna be alright."

The pinkette allows herself to cry and lean onto his shoulder, while his embrace steadies her shaking body. Between sobs she stammers how much she wishes that this has never happened.

"Everything will be fine. Trust me. I promise I'll do my best to get you through the gates about tomorrow afternoon, but first you need to rest for a few hours. You're pushing yourself too far, Sakura and me too. I'm sure our ever considerate and prudent sensei is gladly willing to wait a few hours longer if you won't break down in front of the tower then. That would do you both no good."

.

The sobbing kunoichi gives him a teary smile. "He's not our sensei anymore." Naruto has always been a good friend who knows exactly what to say to cheer her up.

Smiling brightly he adds, "Now could you please at least drink something if you don't want to eat? I'm really worried. You are running since last night without a stop."

.

Sakura retreats and sits down next to him. "Now that you mention it, I can really use some water. My throat feels like after a harsh desert storm."

"In fact you have been crossing a desert today and by the speed of your bone-crushing run I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't swallowed half of the sand that you've swirled up." Naruto laughs as he pulls out a water canteen of his backpack and hands it to her. Snorting briefly over his funny remark she gulps down the urgent needed liquid eagerly, enjoying every mouthful of the wonderfully cooling refreshment. Water has never tasted that good before.

.

While the caring jinchuuriki sets camp and starts a small fire to keep them warm for the night, Sakura is looking up to the beautiful night sky and fights hard against the urge to run as far as her legs would carry her.

.

 _Tomorrow I'll be home. I promise._

.

* * *

.

Far away on a balcony stands a lonely hokage gazing into the distance. His sleep deprived head is hurting nearly as much as his shattered heart.

.

 _I hope she's alright wherever she may be now._

 _._

A part of him tells him this is for the better, but another, much bigger part screams with all of his might. Sighing of the constantly nagging pain deep inside of him and with one last sad look up to the stars he walks back into his cold and empty bedroom.

.

.


	2. 2 Flashbacks

**.**

 **2\. Flashbacks**

 **.**

Two months prior their world had been still in order until a certain incident took place.

One day Sakura was sitting in her office trying hard to focus on the huge pile of files in front of her. _Will this damn, boring paperwork ever come to an end?_

Whenever she had finished the edit and amendment of one record, there seemed to pop up three new ones on her desk. Her mind was craving for something else. The pinkette's birthday was nearing and she was experiencing something like a minor depressive phase. Sadly like herself, Kakashi had been pretty busy the last two weeks, so they had only seen each other at occasional short lunch breaks or whenever he had managed to crawl into her bed late at night. Due to the upcoming kage summit he had to work hard on strenuous preparation for the meetings and to make up for the time he would be gone. The hokage had even asked her to join him officially as medic for him and his ANBU squad. Sakura was nervous, they would leave tomorrow morning. Memories kept on rushing through her head, silent reminders of their loving weekend at Anko's place.

.

" _ **Do you trust me, Sakura?"**_

" _ **Yes, Sir."**_

 _ **.**_

It turned out that he was into mind games and D/s play like he told her once before in the very same dungeon but under different circumstances. The current hokage was no real sadist, but he loved to play with her personal limits to which he guided her step by step without pushing her too much.

Her nipples reacted to her imagination drifting off to the point when the dominant silverhead had been twisting them with his sensuous lips.

 _ **Leather cuffs tied with rope to the ring hanging from the ceiling kept her standing in the middle of the sparsely lit room.**_ _ **Tempting background music from Sterling Angel and flickering deep red candles intensified the eroticizing atmosphere. Then he pinched her hardened nipples hard between his calloused fingers while the incredibly intense stare of his mismatched eyes followed her every movement. Their eyes met and he caught her in a trance with one of his insanely deep, sensual kisses.**_ _ **Next he blindfolded her with a black satin ribbon and continued the bittersweet play with her sensitive nerve endings with a blood-red feather tickler and pinwheel eliciting appreciative moans and sharp intakes of breaths.**_

 _ **All of a sudden he somehow pulled on the rope so she had to stand on her toes. Before she could get used to the new pose he spun her around and she had to adjust herself with the uncomfortable situation. Chuckling in that dangerously low tone Kakashi stepped back and watched her attempts until she had finally seemed to have found a bearable stance. Sakura's brain was on the brink of insanity as he let her feel his incredible gentle and nearly worshipping side in alteration with his wild and leading attitude and the overwhelming change from a domineering and penalizing master to an affectionate and caressing lover.**_

The infamous copy-nin brought seduction to a whole new level and Sakura couldn't but devote herself to the master of the arts. She had fallen for him completely and over their last weeks it was obvious he had done so in return.

.

Sighing of missing him badly she opened the folder of another patient. Kishino Mamori. It didn't take long for her thoughts to snap back from the advice resistant diabetic to their erotic play in Anko's cellar. The moment when she had dared her kinky sexgod by kissing his neck without permission and he had spanked her over the knee in return made her body shiver in reminiscence and longing.

It had led to a formidable blowjob and she had earned her very own collar for real. A loud sigh of frustration escaped her lips as her crossed legs moved on their own, subconsciously trying to provide the deeply craved friction. Sakura remembered how he had hung her in a semi-suspension with her legs in hemp rope tied to a shibari ring on the ceiling and spreading her feet with a metal bar whereas her upper body had been lying on a wooden table which the keen silverhead had carried over from its original place next to the door.

 _ **He showered her with many intense orgasms as reward for her trust, submission and endurance and with an animalistic guttural groan he finished himself deep inside of her while she was trembling in her own blissful release.**_

 _ **Still connected he then untied her from the ceiling to turn her a bit to the side so he was able to lean forward to gently place his head on her chest and to cup her shaking body with his. After a few minutes their amazing rush of endorphins had ebbed and they enjoyed some more time to just lay there attached to each other, happy and sexually spent. Then Kakashi released her fully to carry her over to the bed where they were cuddling close entangled to each other underneath the silky sheets until one after the other fell into peaceful slumber.**_

.

Somehow the medic kunoichi managed to finish her workload and by the dark of the night seeping through the window of her office she could tell it was getting really late. Yawning once and stretching her sore body she discarded her lab coat to hang it on the coat hook at the back of her door before she headed home eventually.

.

* * *

.

Unfortunately there was no sign of the copy-nin at her apartment. She prepared herself an instant soup as a quick supper and after a shower she went to bed alone. Against all her joyful expectation it was very likely he wouldn't show up tonight. There was just too much left to do for him before his departure and she was well aware of that, but hope always died last.

 _Hopefully we will have some time together soon._

 _._

Embracing his pillow with her head buried in its fluffiness and deeply inhaling the scent he had imprinted she allowed herself to continue her line of memories.

" _ **If we really decide to rebuild my farm one day, we'll need a cellar with at least one secret room just for our special activities."**_

That was the last sentence she could remember from their evening at the dungeon.

 _ **He said it while he removed her leather collar kissing her neck softly and showering her with sweet caresses. Sakura hummed in agreement still speechless from their grand finale.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura's eyes went heavy and she drifted off to the amazing scenes Kakashi had shown her some time ago with his Sharingan. There on the picturesque clearing right at the landing stage of the glistening pond stood the man of her dreams smiling happily without his mask as she approached him.

 _Home._

 _._


	3. 3 Cold, cold Nights

. 0Oo.

 **UPDATE!**

 **I don't know why, but there seems to be a problem with uploading new documents. I'm still trying to make it work properly and I've found a little trick by editing and using older documents, but it's really annoying.**

 **You can also find my works on AO3.**

 **same penname, same titles**

 **enjoy ;)**

 **(FF error2)**

. 0Oo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **3\. Cold, cold Nights**

 **.**

 _ **I've read the new comments yesterday in the early morning. I was still lying in bed fighting my anxiety before I had to get up for a very important job interview. Not anywhere, but by a worldwide pharmaceutical company, real big fish like a huge sturgeon in a small pool. You can only imagine the level of nervousness I've been experiencing. My heartbeat decreased, the colour on my face returned and I started smiling due to the warm, comforting feeling surrounding me when I read those few lines.**_

 _ **That made me speechless!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **It looked like I've achieved my goals:**_

 _ **.**_

 _o0o_ _ **Although it's apparent that I'm not a native speaker, somehow I've I left a good impression with my writing skills. Whoop, whoop!**_

 _o0o_ _ **I've successfully built awareness of BDSM and the completely normal lives behind. I'm still trying hard to break up with old, deadlocked stereotypes and to alter the view on those darker pleasures. Apparently it worked and I've opened up new horizons for some of you.**_

 _o0o_ _ **As it seems I've really managed to spice up someone's private life. Hehehe, kinky! I like that! :D If you have any questions on that matter, feel free to contact me via PM anytime. Enjoy! ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sooo, my thoughts circled around the frightening job interview situation, but all of a sudden my fears vanished and one main stem of ideas crystallised out.**_

 _ **If I am able to put my dreams and intention into reality indeed, then I will be able to rock that baby too, right?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Time to rock! Relaxed and easy I went to the job interview with a colossal lot of confidence.**_

 _ **On my way I dropped every brick that I came across - yeah, really! From delay due to a thunderstorm over bleeding blisters and getting a shower from the sudden rain to staining my pants with my oh-so-colour-proof underwear and to glistening sweat pearls on my forehead like I was melting away like my decent make-up was. I was mortified, the universe seemed to be against me and tried hard to test my Bridget Jones abilities, but it didn't matter. It all led to an adrenaline kick only, and mixed with my positive attitude and confidence it resulted in a fairly good conversation and the interviewer seemed to be impressed, not only with my easy naturalness albeit the obvious misfortunes, but also with my professional competencies. Time will tell.**_

 _ **Something strong and powerful, which felt to be sleeping deep inside of me for way too long, has begun to resurrect that morning. I can feel it running through my veins more and more.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Thank you,**_ _ **yarazard**_ _ **! Your reviews mean a lot to me.**_

 _ **Thank you, Hanaka Ayami,**_ _ **for your honest words!**_

 _ **Thank you,**_ _ **cathyscloud9**_ _ **, for still following my work and leaving regular feedback.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Thanks and hugs to all the others, too who have been with me since The Fail of a Mission. I appreciate every single form of feedback (low-brow flames aside).**_

 _SquaMata_

 _._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **3\. Cold, cold Nights**

 _ **.**_

A small meeting room at the ANBU guard quarters on the ground floor of the hokage mansion was where the team met up before they headed off to Iwagakure. It didn't have any windows and the atmosphere was pretty uninviting and uncomfortable with four sterile white walls, a scratched blackboard hanging on one side and grey linoleum on the floor. A big white table with chairs surrounding it represented the centre of the cramped room. Sakura got instantly reminded of the cold sterility of the hospital and chuckled inwardly about the hokage's well-known aversion.

They all sat down on the hard white chairs as Kakashi and Shikamaru briefed them about the route and their different tasks. Besides a short extra eye-crinkle aimed for her, the silverhead acted aloof and calm as ever like they had not been good friends or even secret lovers. This was business-Kakashi at his finest and she highly doubted he would drop that façade during their trip. Sakura knew it was too late to decline his offer, she would have to go through this.

At least the hokage's final choice of guards made her smile, though he met her stipulation that Tatsuo would not join them this time. Naruto was one of the ANBU followed by Genma, Hoshi and the two youngsters she knew from the hospital. Last but not least Shikamaru accompanied them as the hokage's official consultant. The pinkette was glad that she would have some familiar people to talk to during their travel and so she would not have to deal with the constant feeling of being the one out.

.

* * *

.

The trip to Iwagakure was uneventful, nearly demure. To her surprise the guys acted very civilized around her and showed a lot of respect to their hokage. Only the two young ANBU stole some glances at her and giggled foolishly from time to time while making fun of each other. A single look from Kakashi was all that it took for them to refocus. Sakura was impressed, but also a bit irritated because she had expected them to be the pack of testosterone infused knuckleheads they had always been, especially with only one woman in their middle. It was obvious how much power the hokage was having over his men. As a matter of course they followed him due to his professional demeanour and his well-known ninja abilities, but the pinkette was also sure that his dominant nature had something to do with their behaviour.

The silverhead emphasized his distant behaviour like he had done during the Memorial Day festivities. The medical kunoichi had known from the start that she would have to sleep alone on their travel, but she had not been prepared of the torture it was with his tent only a few metres next to her. Oh, how much her body was aching and screaming for her to crawl into that damn olive-green kage tent that she could lay down by his side!

.

Unaware of her struggle Kakashi was lying sleepless in his own bedroll just them damn few metres and a canvas tent apart.

 _Why the hell does that damn fabric have to be opaque? It could be transparent at least. Maybe if I could see her sleeping peacefully I would be able to get some rest too._

 _._

Simultaneously they remembered the mission with Aoba's genins.

Kakashi had sent Tatsuo with them and somehow the nights had been cold, very, very cold. At least it had been what the ANBU had explained to the giggling kids as they had found them snuggling with their bedrolls pulled close together in the early morning. In typical Kakashi-sensei manner underlined with theatrical gestures he had declared the importance of body warmth whenever a teammate would be freezing. Aoba's only reaction had been an amused chuckle and Sakura had fought hard against the treacherous heat colouring her face. If they had believed him or not she wasn't sure, but at least the night back then had not been as cold as she was feeling right now.

Sighing she turned around in her bedroll and watched the blazing flames crackling the firewood in the middle of their makeshift camp.

.

* * *

.

Sadly the room arrangement wasn't pleasant. The hokage's bedroom was set in between the rooms of Hoshi and Shikamaru, whereas Sakura's room was diagonally across from his and seamed by Naruto and Genma. The two youngsters shared a room together on the side of the hall.

 _Its only for two nights…_

 _ **But what about the day after tomorrow?**_

 _ **.**_

 _We'll be heading back to Konoha then._

 _ **You know what I mean.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Nothing. It's just an ordinary day. Basta._

Inner Sakura shook her head.

 _ **Seeing each other is better than not seeing each other.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sure, that's why he asked me to join them, but I miss him and his touches._

 _ **Do you really think he doesn't feel the same?**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura and Kakashi exchanged a brief, disappointed look before he went inside of his room and closed the door. Both had been hoping for some discreet time together alone.

The worst thing that turned out was that there were always eyes watching and chakra reading ANBU everywhere in Iwa to grant the security of the kage meeting. She longed for his near and so did he. Whenever nobody was looking at them they took the chance for a slight brush of a hand here and an encouragingly loving smile there.

As inconspicuous and meaningless as it was to the unsuspecting eye, somehow their subtle behaviour created the curiosity of a certain redhead. They were acting just too different to what he had seen back then in Suna.

.

* * *

.

As always the kazekage had asked Sakura, who had been his personal medic ever since their agreement, to use the opportunity to do his regular check-up.

The tsuchikage allowed them to use an empty examination room at the hospital, but only if she would examine all kages and their escorts. She had been prepared for that, Kakashi had informed her prior that it would be likely to happen, for most of them it was a rare occasion to have such a highly renowned medic around after all.

.

Gaara discarded his clothes to the necessity and sat down onto the exam table. Her gaze seemed to be as unfocused as her concentration and he detected her unease in an instant. The keen observer knew something was wrong.

He watched her washing and disinfecting her hands. "I can sense something is going on, Sakura."

"What do you mean?" She looked at him in irritation and waked over to start his check-up.

.

"You seem a bit lost." His eyes followed her hands and he noticed their slight tremble to his remark.

"No, It's alright." Sakura stood now in front of him to asset his body with her glowing palm.

.

His demanding stare showed her he wasn't confirmed in the slightest.

Sighing she stopped her approach. "I'm just… missing someone."

.

"I've noticed he's not with you." The intense stare continued without showing any emotion. "But something is telling me, it's not him we're talking about."

.

Her eyes went wide as he kept on scrutinizing her every reaction with his perceptive turquoise orbs.

 _Dammit…_

 _ **Time for a quick change of topic!**_

 _ **.**_

A half-sided smirk formed on the corner of his lips and looked all too knowingly for her taste.

 _ **Do something!**_

The pinkette let her chakra flow quickly throughout his whole body once, briefly eliciting an uncontrolled shake of his muscles with her harsh action like from a sudden electric shock.

.

"Well, you can get dressed again. Everything's fine, but Shukaku seems more content and relaxed than ever. I would even go that far to say that he is actually happy. Gaara, could it be that you've finally found someone?"

The grumpy look on his face from the unpleasant treatment vanished and his cheeks turned into a slight pink. "I don't know what you're talking about." He put on his robes and tried to hide his small blush slowly creeping down to his neck.

.

Sakura smiled, she was really happy for him. To be honest, she was also relieved that he wouldn't push her further and so did she.

Then they talked about what was going on in Suna recently and he bid her to reduce the mark of a small injury he had gotten during a sparring match.

.

* * *

.

Sakura was sitting on her bed reading. While the kages had an opulent dinner with the tsuchikage, the ANBU escorts and other staff had gotten a bowl of a strange stew with beans, lentils, potatoes and bacon. After a few spoons the Konoha nin had decided to head out for a restaurant, but the pinkette had cancelled their offer. Her hunger wouldn't be stilled by any kind of food, that she was sure of, so she had retreated to her room.

She was knee-deep drawn into the adventurous novel in her hands as someone disturbed her by knocking on her door. Sakura opened the wooden door and was surprised to find Genma standing there with a box of take-out and a pair of chopsticks in his hands.

.

"I thought you could need some company, now with your dear boyfriend far away."

The pinkette laughed about his playful and flirty attitude. "Come on in!"

.

"You have no idea how hard it is to find something edible here!" He set the box on the desk and handed her the chopsticks. "I don't know how they call it, but it's quite good actually. I thought you may like it. You haven't eaten since breakfast, right?"

Sakura smiled at him. "Nope, I didn't have the time. They bombarded me with check-ups until it was dinner time and well, after a few spoons of that dish they served us, my hunger dissipated."

"Or better said your hunger bolted away with all its force!" He said chuckling. "Man, that thing was disgusting!"

They both laugh and he plopped down on her bed with his back leaned on the wall behind.

.

Sakura sat down and delved into the food box. It contained bulgur with something like goulash and Genma had been right, it was tasty.

"What you're reading?" He took the book lying open on her bed and flicked through its content.

"You read?"

.

"Yes, Sakura, I'm capable of reading, but instead of our dear hokage I like to spend my freetime with more pleasant activities." He chuckled and set her book to the side.

Then he stared out of the window into the distance. "The nights are cold alone."

.

His eyes met hers with a strange look she had gotten to know once before. "Don't you think?" He patted the spot next to him on the matrass.

"Genma, I…" She gulped down the bite she was chewing on. "I feel flattered, but…"

.

"You should see your face!" He broke out into cheerful laughter. "I was just kidding, Sakura! You should really ease up. I haven't seen you laughing for the whole trip." He patted the spot next to him again. "Come on, I swear I won't bite. I just need some company and I want to talk with you."

"You're so weird sometimes. You know those jokes aren't funny, right?" Sakura sat down next to him with her food box in hands.

.

"Oh, they are! It depends on the reaction." Genma winked at her.

"Mhm, but what if you struck the wrong person and the reaction would be positive?" She raised a brow at him.

.

The bandana-head shrugged. "Depends on the situation."

"And what about Shizune?" Her face contorted into a deep frown.

.

His gaze drifted off to the night sky again. "Honestly I don't know."

Sakura could hear the pain in his voice and her look softened. "Genma, what happened?"

.

"She declined to move in with me." The expression on his face resembled that of a hurt and affronted man who lost his hope.

"Really? I haven't known." Her voice was filled with concern and compassion.

.

"Yeah. I have no idea why. It all looked so well and promising." He averted his brown eyes again. "Hell, I have even been toying with the idea to pop the question."

"Which question?"

 _ **Think again…**_

.

He gave her a sad smirk as realisation kicked in.

 _Oh, THAT question!_

 _ **Poor guy.**_

Sakura put down her food and laid her head onto his shoulder to give him some comfort.

.

"She said she would need some time alone before she will be able to think about settling down. And then she went with Tsunade to one of their travels." Loosely he draped an arm on her shoulder in companionate manner. He was sure she was also suffering to be separated by her lover.

"Be patient and have a little trust. I know she has strong feelings for you."

.

"I'm not so sure anymore." He bit hard on his senbon and fought back his sadness. They were sitting on her bed together for a while, both feeling the loneliness gnawing on their bones.

"What about your guy? I have no idea why our dear hokage has shown no mercy and separated you two cruelly instead of taking him with us."

.

Sakura straightened sitting position to get some distance and shrugged it off. "Ah, it's okay."

"I have an idea it's because of himself." Genma told her with an honest look.

.

"I don't think he has done that deliberately."

"He bid me to take care of you."

.

Without any typical innuendo he stated that earnestly and let that information sink in for a while before he continued: "To be honest I have no idea what happened between you two and it's none of my business actually, but whatever it was it cut him deep, Sakura. You should try to fix that."

.

She blinked at him in disbelief.

 _Is he really suggesting what I think?_

 _._

Genma stood up and walked a few steps into the direction of the door, but then he turned.

"Have you ever thought about another possibility than Tatsuo?"

.

And with one last stern look at her he went outside to join the other ANBU and left her alone with the train of thought he had intended.

.

* * *

. 0Oo.

 **UPDATE!**

 **I don't know why, but I can't upload the next chapter.**

 **You can find it on AO3.**

 **same penname, same title**

 **enjoy ;)**

 **(FF error2)**

. 0Oo.

.


	4. 4 Gut Feelings

_**.**_

 _ **Oh, how cute he can be when he wakes up after a hard and tiring shift and cuddles close babbling sweet nothings and just relishing in the feeling of being home together.**_

 _ **Somehow it's still weird to see those different sides on him.**_

 _ **The unapproachable, powerful authority figure in full gear with his stunning uniform, the unsettling arming and the intimidating posture, the serious and profound interlocutor, the professionally competent contact, the tireless tinkerer, the wise chairman, the caring and helping friend, the indulgent animal and nature lover, the skilled photographer, the easy and funny joker who brightens up the world, the loving gentleman, the inventive lover and the dominant beast in the playroom.**_

 _ **My safe haven, my home, my solid rock and my love.**_

 _ **My everything.**_

 _ **The man who stole my very heart and soul.**_

 _ **I belong to you.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **4\. Gut Feelings**

 **.**

Gaara was lying awake in his room. He had never been able to sleep anywhere else than his own bed, but knowing his situation, that alone was an immense progress.

The kazekage remembered one of the last times he had been in Konoha. He had talked with Tsunade about the failed mission and later he had invited Sakura for dinner. After sharing some news Sakura had told him with sparkling eyes about her day and especially the sparring with her former sensei. Later she had taken his invitation to join him for some tea at the small apartment he had been given for his stay. At that time Gaara and Sakura had been both very lonely.

Like they had done before when the occasion had been right, they had engaged in sexual activities to unwind and to ease the loneliness. Sakura had made it clear that they would never try BDSM activities again after the last traumatic experience, but they had enjoyed some casual sex with no attachments from time to time.

At some point during that night they had been in a sitting position in the middle of his bed with Sakura riding on his lap and Gaara upright kissing her bouncing breasts and meeting her movements with his own. That time he had been sure he would finally manage to bring her to orgasm during normal sex. He had assisted her with deep thrusts upwards and had hold her close as her walls had started to shake around him and her moans had grown louder and louder with each motion. Her nails had dug into his shoulders as he had focused on her height with his own building up to a point where he had been about to burst. Suddenly it had all stopped.

A few moments prior it was the second time that he had heard her screaming a certain man's name on her peak, but her orgasm had never come. Apparently she had noticed her fauxpas and had been too mortified to let go. Deadly still she had been sitting in his lap holding her breath. Gaara had nuzzled her nose with a smile that had told her he had been aware of it all the time.

That had been the last sign they had needed to be sure it would have been the last time they had slept together. Though it had been just occasional sex they had both known she would have to do something about her own feelings soon. Fooling around would do no good.

.

Then the next time he had visited Konoha she had been in a relationship, to his surprise not with the copy-nin but with that strange ANBU Kakashi had brought with him to Suna once before. A guy she had never mentioned a single time before and they were close friends. They had no problems to talk openly about their private lives and they had always kept it discreetly to themselves. One time she had told him about a mind blowing one-night-stand with an elite shinobi. Gaara had gotten the impression that she had developed quite a like in that man, but he had doubted that her feelings for a certain silverhead would have disappeared. The ninja had been declared M.I.A. soon after anyway. Then the strange ANBU, who was her boyfriend now, had asked for a special armourer to make him a very unique tanto, while Kakashi had been seen buying a matching necklace.

The very same necklace she was wearing every day now…

 _It just doesn't fit together._

And Gaara recalled the hokage's behaviour around Sakura here in Iwa. All in all it was suspicious. He couldn't point a finger on, but his guts told him that something was off.

 _Sakura, what have you gotten yourself into?_

 _._

* * *

.

One floor lower Sakura twisted and turned on her bed dreaming vividly.

In the pinkette's imagination she and Kakashi got separated somehow and he had to end their relationship to grant her safety. She experienced the same oppressive and tense feeling like during her stay here in Iwa. In her dream the self-imposed distance affected both heavily, everyday-life became suffocating and unbearable.

After suffering an awful long while, they randomly met each other in the park. It was the same place where she had been with him as Tatsuo enjoying some quality time together during their romance weekend at Anko's. With a sad smile they approached each other slowly, their heavy feelings visible in their eyes. They were drawn together by an irresistible force, but before their hands could touch a comet's impact separated them again.

In one brief moment he was gone forever.

.

Screaming terrified she wakes up. Her whole body was shaking, emanating sweat pearls as tears started to fall down. Suddenly the kunoichi tensed and was immediately set on alert due to a strange noise in her room, which sounded like paws on the wooden floor. In an instant she was reminded of a similar situation back then in Suna and she relaxed.

Smiling with teary and heavy eyes she laid down again.

 _Pakkun._

The cute pug snuggled next to her and both drifted off into peaceful slumber.

But the feeling in her gut wouldn't go away. Something menacing would come, that she was sure of.

.

* * *

.

In another room not far from the pinkette's Kakashi started up from his sleep a few moments before she woke up.

He was breathing hard and a slight tremble seared through his shinobi body. He ruffled his damp hair while he let his gaze wander to the distant stars.

.

 _What was that?_

 _._

 _._

.


	5. 5 Happy Birthday

_**Hey Guys,**_

 _ **It took me a little longer to finish this, because I worked on plotting down the full storyline until I was satisfied with it. Also I went to my second job interview with that big fish I had mentioned. This time it was with two women who squeezed me like a lemon and poked on every wound spot they could find. I have no idea, but I'm pretty sure I messed up like I always do when I'm nervous and in company of unfamiliar people, especially women.**_

 _ **Sadly my social skills do never fail to scare people away.**_

 _ **Well, so I'm still hoping to get a job in my professional sector, but it seems I should focus on getting more degrees.**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!**_

 _SquaMata_

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **5\. Happy Birthday**

 **.**

It was already dinner time and Sakura was seated with the other staff in their dinner hall separated from the kages. They guys started talking about the women here in Iwa and the two young ANBU of her squad handed her a bowl of rice and some tea. All of a sudden one of the tsuchikage's servants came in and bid her to follow him.

Surprised she found herself led to a large and richly filled table with the kages and their personal counsellors.

.

"Haruno-san, welcome! Somebody told me it's your birthday tomorrow?"

"Good evening." Sakura bowed "Yes, Tsuchikage-sama."

.

"Then please, have a seat and join our dinner." He pointed at the empty chair which Kankuro had pulled out for her.

She was seated in between Gaara and his brother, directly across from Kakashi, who was sitting in between Shikamaru and the former Mizukage, who seemed to be the current mizukage's consultant. Apparently the sand siblings had mentioned at the end of their last meeting that it's Sakura's birthday.

As tense as the atmosphere seemed at first, it lightened up as the kages cheered their wishes.

.

"Sakura-san, how come I haven't known?" Kakashi stated.

A little sad she responded, "I didn't want to celebrate anyway."

The auburn-haired beauty laid a hand on Kakashi's underarm and squeezed it while she sent him a playfully castigating look. "That's a shame! Kakashi, she's your former student! You should have known!" Then she smiled friendly at the pinkette.

.

With a deep frown the hokage shook her hand off. He was clearly surprised in a negative way by the strange and sudden contact. Then he met Sakura's look. "Well, I apologize, Sakura. May I get you something to drink to make up for it?"

Her mood lightened up as she nodded and returned his smile, though his was only visible through his typical eye-crinkle. He summoned the servant and told him his order, which Sakura couldn't hear.

.

Tsuchikage caught her attention. "Haruno-san, tell me, have you been to Iwagakure before?"

"I've been in Earth country before, but sadly there has never been a real occasion to visit your beautiful village." To be honest, the pinkette hadn't seen much of it, because the most of her time here she had spent at the hospital doing examinations and she had been in the local library once, but she had noticed the unique and nice architecture on her way to said buildings.

.

"I'm glad to hear you like my village." The small man answered with an appreciative nod.

"Yes, it has a lot to offer. The people here are generous and very hospitable." She wanted to be friendly and it wasn't a complete lie, the weird two-class society aside.

.

"I want to thank you in the name of us all for your effort and hard work at the hospital. It was an honour to have such a skilled medical kunoichi here." The tsuchikage walked over to her. The tiny old man handed her something wrapped in a lavishly embroidered drape made out of earthy brown, silky velvet.

"I didn't know about your birthday, but I wanted to thank you anyway for your efforts."

Unbeknownst to the others she had helped him to get rid of a nasty old wound from the war, which had not wanted to heal and by occasion she had found out about his worrying heart condition. They both knew it wouldn't be much time left, but he had bid her to keep it to herself. Sakura had eased his already present symptoms and she had reduced the constant pain in his back. The old man had told her, that he had never felt any better during the last years and he had been grateful for her discreet help. It had been obvious that he had been fully aware of his severe situation and he had already set plans for the future.

"This is a traditional birthday present here in Iwa. It's a hand-carved jade talisman for protection and a long life."

Sakura had never seen such a kind and heart-warming smile on the tsuchikage's face and by the absolute silence in the room she could tell, the others had neither.

"Thank you very much! I appreciate that." Happily she accepted his honourable gift and he returned back to his own seat.

.

The pinkette sat down on her chair again as the servant brought her drink. Her face brightened up to the beautiful smile she had yet to show during their whole journey.

"Wow, I didn't suspect they have my favourite drink!"

Gaara noticed the brief exchange of looks between his former long-term guests and so did Kankuro. "So you can't remember her birthday, but you know her favourite drink?" The curious redhead asked while inwardly he fought hard to hide a smirk from showing.

Kankuro chuckled. "That's my man!"

"Hokage-sama, that's a shame!" The retired mizukage slapped his arm and looked sympathetically at the startled pinkette. "Men!"

Her laughter was too contagious and the others had to join in.

.

"I've never believed that kage summits would be so unbent." Sakura grinned and shook her head.

"Oh, you have no idea, Sakura-chan! The meetings are tense indeed, but every kage and his consultants need some leisure. Don't you think?" Kankuro babbled only for her and the nearer persons to hear.

Shikamaru finally joined the conversation, "Troublesome, but the last evening is always fun."

"Speaking of troublesome, do you have a man in your life?" Mei asked Sakura curiously.

Gaara snorted and the others chuckled.

.

"What?" The former mizukage beamed at the kazekage.

"Smooth, Terumi-sama." Kankuro remarked with a loud chuckle.

.

"Call me that once again and I swear I'll chop your head off! We're on a first-name basis for years now, baka. Get that in your thick head at last!"

The sand consultant smiled sheepishly and the satisfied woman turned her head back to Gaara and Sakura. "Now back to you two. So?"

.

"Uhm, well,..." Sakura's cheeks turned pink.

The handsome kazekage smirked. "That lies in the past, Mei."

.

"Oh no, I thought you two were a matching, secret couple. But wait, if it's not you, Gaara, that means…"

She glared at Kakashi who gave her his non-descript look, while Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

"Don't tell me you separated her from her boyfriend on her birthday!"

The silver-haired hokage just shrugged and gave her an apologetic eye-crinkle. "Sakura said it's okay, she wants to come with us and as I said before I haven't known about her birthday."

.

"No, it's not okay! You're a mean leader, Kakashi! Really! You must not separate love on special days!"

"As I mentioned earlier, I haven't planned on celebrating anyway." The pinkette tried to ease the situation a little bit.

.

Mei took a few moments to scrutinize the two leaf shinobi.

"I don't know what's worse: Leaving your lover alone to rather spend your birthday selfishly on a journey with a bunch of immature, needy ANBU and full of stiff and starchy politics instead, or a superior who takes advantage of his power to take a well renowned medic with him to show off."

Sighing in annoyance Kakashi rolled his lone eye. "I did not…"

"My boyfriend is an ANBU, he understands."

.

She gave them both a chiding look. "You two little heartbreakers would make an even better match, you know that?"

Sakura bit her tongue, hard and forced herself to look at her hands craving for a distraction to not show any reaction.

Kakashi coughed like he choked on his last bite.

Turquoise orbs were still silently observing.

.

"Is he here, too?" Green met green with a hopeful smile.

"Huh?" The younger kunoichi had her attention elsewhere.

.

"Your ANBU boyfriend. Did he come with you to Iwa?"

The pinkette took a brief look at the amused hokage. "No."

.

"You two are incorrigible!" Like a mother chiding her kids Mei shook her head. "Sakura, from woman to woman: Promise me to never put your team over your heart again, okay?" There was a pleading glimmer in her eyes indicating that she had been in a similar situation.

Sakura nodded fully aware of the copy-nin's hidden face. Obviously he was trying hard to hold back a burst of laughter, but of course the others wouldn't notice. He had perfected to hide his emotions over the years, though with time she had learned to see through that stupid mask.

"Tell your boyfriend that you want to catch up on celebrating with him. It's not fair to cut him out like that, Sakura. You will never know how much time you two will have left together. Give him my regards, although we haven't met!"

Gaara tried to hide his amusement by biting into a slice of fluffy white-bread, which turned out to be incredibly salty and he started coughing and gulping down a full glass of water with tears in his eyes.

.

Before the scene could get any more awkward, Kankuro addressed another very quiet person at the table: "Oi, Nara! What about our dear sister? When do we get to build tiny sand castles and little puppets? Gaara's getting impatient!"

The kazekage tilting his head to the side while raising a brow in annoyance and Shikamaru's unnerved sigh caused the others to break out into laughter again.

The people nearby got curious and wanted to participate in their obviously very funny conversations, too. All in all it became a really nice evening, though the dishes were pretty strange. Sakura didn't miss the obvious attempts from the auburn-haired woman across from her at flirting with an ever stoic hokage. Also she noticed the annoyed, but somehow amused eye-crinkle the certain copy-nin sent her whenever he ignored the efforts of the female next to him and refilled the pinkette's water glass instead.

Sakura was still focused on the gentlemanlike behaviour of the man across from her while she absentmindedly cut a piece from the starter. She was just about to put the fork to her mouth as a hand stopped her. She hadn't even noticed the servant had put something on her plate. She was too engrossed into the strange behaviour of the other female at their part of the table.

.

"You should definitely not try that!" Gaara leaned closer to warn her from that weird looking thing on her plate.

It reminded her of a stuffed pepper, but its form and colour were a bit different to all the peppers she had seen before. "What is this thing?"

.

"To be honest I have no idea, but it's gross. Believe me, as harmless as it may look, but it's devilish."

Sakura chuckled. "Why? I mean everything must be gross for you when you're outside of Suna, which is in fact the epitome of culinary delights."

.

"I feel honoured to hear such high praises of our cuisine, but…" The kazekage's stern expression didn't change as he pointed at the brown thing on her plate. "The outside is flaccid and tastes like…" He took a breath and lowered his voice. "Kankuro compared its taste with a soft booger."

The pinkette laughed. "And the inside?"

.

The bulky redhead's face contorted like she had evoked a painful memory. "Gruesome. First it's incredible sweet and tastes like mincemeat at the same time, but then all of a sudden the severity of its bitingly impetuous spiciness assails your tongue. Regardless if you spit the stingy bite out or if you force it down respectfully, it will leave a bitter aftertaste of foul, fatty meat."

She put down the fork with the small piece of devilishness on it. "Okay, I've heard enough. I won't try it." She overlooked the different plates on the table. "So, what's edible?"

The funny conversation she had with Gaara about the weird food made Kakashi chuckle and they looked at each other. Of course he overheard their talk with his remarkable sense of hearing. The hokage handed her a bowl. "I recommend this."

"You should also try these! I like them." Mei pointed at a plate full of what looked like sweet potato fries.

.

Later the silverhead handed her some other food more of Sakura's taste and so did the others.

 _If you know what to eat, it's quite good actually._

Shikamaru and Kankuro lightened up the mood with their badinages. The dinner turned out to not be as tense in the slightest as it had seemed on first sight. Gaara's hands brushed hers from time to time when they talked or when he handed her a plate. Little did Sakura know about the brief look exchanges between the two dominant males sitting in her near.

The redhead was scrutinizing Kakashi and especially his interaction with the pinkette and the woman next to him, who was known to be notoriously flirting with every half-handsome man around. Gaara's intention was to push the hokge a little.

 _Let's see if my assumption is true._

For someone who had known them for quite a while, but without seeing them often, it was obvious that their relationship had changed somehow over the years.

.

Of course the ever monitoring wary copy-nin did not miss Gaara's amused half-sided smirk, which showed him that he knew.

.

* * *

.

When she returned to her room after dinner, there was a red rose and a letter on her bed.

.

" **Did you really believe I would forget your birthday?**

 **What are you thinking of me, Sakura-hime!**

 **I apologize for the little time we had together lately. What you don't know is that I have a good reason for why I've been working more excessively:**

 **I'm taking you for an extended weekend trip to a spa hotel. You deserve a recreation and some fine pampering.**

 **The village and I are very proud of you and your amazing work.**

 **K"**

.

She smiles.

As she read it someone appeared right behind her and embraced her.

"I'm sorry we don't even have the proper time to celebrate your birthday together. I had no idea about the strange situation here in Iwa. It's horrible, there's another meeting set for tonight to recall every decision and idea." The silverhead resting affectionately on her right shoulder sighed. "I have only about ten minutes before someone will notice my absence, but I promise I'll make up for it." Then he gently turned her around and kissed her deeply.

"Happy birthday, Sakura-hime." He breathed softly onto her lips between gentle pecks before he poofed away.

.

As sweet as his present was, she couldn't hide her disappointment that he didn't have the time to spend the evening with her.

 _Damn, that kage meetings! Damn, that two class society! Damn, that surveillance! I want to go home. I miss him…_

 _ **Tomorrow we're going back to Konoha.**_

 _Finally! It's about time!_

 _ **Just two more days and we will be home.**_

 _Ugh._

 _._

She just wanted to have a peaceful shower and to enjoy a cosy evening in her way too uncomfortable bed alone with a good book. Sakura doubted the kage's housing would be any better. The room and board here in Iwagakure was extremely Spartan in comparison to Suna or even what Konoha used to offer his visitors in general.

A few minutes later Genma and the ANBU knocked at her door to ask her if she wants to go out and celebrate, but she declined the offer.

.

Apparently she hadn't made her bill with Naruto. The pinkette was glad she had not been in the shower by now as the funny knucklehead stormed right into her room without knocking. Wordlessly he put the protesting young woman over his shoulder and carried her to the next bar where the other ANBU had already met up.

"Haruno-san, I've kept a seat for you!" One of the youngsters shouted into her direction.

The blonde jinchuuriki had her still wrapped on his shoulder and walked over to set her right onto the offered booth.

"Shove over! I would like to take a seat, too."

Naruto smiled bubbling over with mirth as the grumpy and annoyed pinkette complied. If looks could kill, he would explode right in the spot. The two youngsters stood up and ran to the bar to get her a drink.

Genma took that opportunity to take a seat next to her. "Hey, birthday girl!"

.

 _Screw them, I'm cornered by idiots!_

 _ **Light attracts the gnats, you know!**_

Sakura giggled inwardly.

.

The youngsters returned with a couple of drinks and were sad, that the pinkette didn't pay them their desired attention. One after the other ninjas came over and congratulated her and they all clinked glasses. It wasn't that bad after all. Actually they had great fun there at the bar. The jounin started celebrating her birthday and their last night in Iwa, while the two youngsters continued competing for her attention until Genma introduced them to a group of civilian girls sitting at a table nearby.

Sakura caught a glimpse of how ANBU behaved in their free-time when they were outside of their hometown and the situation was safe.

.

The pinkette shook her head and took another sip of her cocktail.

"What?"

"Nevermind. Thank you for bringing me here. I guess this is better than spending the evening alone." She gave him a sad smile and he knew exactly what to do.

.

"Sakura, you're never alone. Of course I would never let you spend your birthday alone!" Then he lowered his voice. "And believe me when I say, he would be celebrating with you when it would be possible." A huge smile formed on his face as a waiter showed up with a plate for her. "Happy birthday, Sakura!"

It was a small Russian plucked cake, which was a combination of cheesecake and chocolate-cheesecake. An amazing, but very rare sweet pastry she loved to bake for special occasions.

 _._

 _My favourite cake!_

 _ **Wheeeee!**_

"How did you…?"

Naruto negated by shaking his head, then he leaned closer: "Tatsuo made it and brought it here earlier." His index-finger showed her she should better keep it a secret.

Happiness radiated from her pretty face and she handed him a fork to share her delicacy with him. Their taste buds relished in the soft and luscious flavour of the sinful pastry.

.

Munching the tasty cake she stated, "I miss him."

"I know, but at least he's with you." The look of his bright blue eyes darkened like silent indicators of his homesickness.

.

The pinkette understood. "I'm sorry, that was a little bit selfish. I can only imagine how much you miss your family."

The blonde man laughed. "Boruto has just found out where my secret stash of instant ramen was."

.

"Really? Oh, no", Sakura giggled, "What did he do?"

"He ripped all the packages open and spread the content all around the bedroom. Then he crumbed everything with his little feet." He looked to the ceiling and shook his head in laughter.

.

"Seriously, you have a ramen stash in your bedroom?" The pink-haired kunoichi frowned.

"Yep, but to be correct: I had." Clearly he wasn't happy about that incident.

.

 _ **Probably because all his holy ramen got destroyed!**_

The pinkette laughed hard and he joined her.

.

"As you can guess, Hinata was everything but happy." The sheepish look forced her to continue her hearty laughter. "To be honest I'm glad for the short break."

Wiping her tears from her eyes she queried with a giggle, "Why in the bedroom?"

.

"I don't know. I've always put them into my sock drawer since I can remember." He shrugged and the kunoichi bursted into cheerful laughter again.

"What do you have in your sock drawer?" Naruto frowned.

.

She shook her head and tried hard to regain her composure. "As unceremoniously as it may seems, but it solely contains socks. You know, like normal people use to do."

He cocked his head to the side and smirked. "You call yourself normal?"

.

An elbow hit his ribs. "Stop violating me! You're the one with a strange boyfriend."

They both chuckled and continued to eat the delicious cake. After all that weird dishes it was a taste to die for.

.

Later the two former teammates get caught in a very mature conversation about their relationships. Naruto told her that he would definitely be behind them when the time would come and Sakura was glad to have her good friend back. Their past together seemed to not stand in between them anymore and they could finally act at ease like they had done during their time as a team before.

.

After a few drinks they returned to their housing without getting drunk. Foresightful Naruto brought the two youngsters to their room, before someone could give them alcohol or they could slip out with the civilian girls. She was stunned that he had become such a responsible and watching person.

To all appearances he wasn't that partying, drink-flipping skirt chaser anymore. At least that's what she had heard about him whenever the two had broken up their relationship and he had been outside of Konoha celebrating the end of an ANBU mission or similar things.

.

 _Family does change people._

 _ **Love does change people.**_

 _._

 _So it would seem._

 _ **Look at yourself and Kakashi.**_

.

Closing the door with a huge smile on her tired face she took a quick, but nonetheless soothing shower and went to bed afterwards.

.

* * *

.

Around 2 a.m. Sakura woke up from her restless sleep as she felt a slight movement on her matrass.

To all appearances it was a certain hokage who carefully lay down next to her and snuggled close. By the feeling of the cold, bare skin of his upper body and the remarkable fresh scent she could tell he had just come out of his shower. The tiny droplets of water that seeped down in between them confirmed her impression. Kakashi was exhausted like hell and seemingly he couldn't sleep well either. The comforting closeness was all that it took and in an instant both drifted off into peaceful dreams.

.

 _Goodnight, Sakura-hime._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	6. 6 Untouched Mornings

_**.**_

 _ **This chappy is rather short, but I hope you'll like it though.**_

 _ **I'm sitting in the living room right now and the digital thermometer shows 29,3 inside and 34,9°C on our terrace. It's hald past seven p.m. and I still feel like I'm getting cooked. Apparently the dog is melting, too. She's everything but amused hahaha.**_

 _ **It's true, penthouses use to have that special sauna season! :D**_

 _ **According to the last ten years, we're having a pretty normal summer here in Western Austria. From 9 to 42 degrees, from mighty downpours and heavy thunderstorms to humid Foehn or oppressive desert-like heat without a single breeze, everything seems possible. Depending on the weather I'm more or less productive at writing and getting… ah… let's simply call it "inspiration" :P, so please be a little patient.**_

 _ **Next week I'll have more time for you, guys. I've already made plans to start a writing project on soon. I hope you'll like it J**_

 _SquaMata_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **6\. Untouched Mornings**

 **.**

Nearly four hours later Pakkun approached quietly to wake his summoner up like he had agreed prior. The skilled ninja pug then returned to Kakashi's room to wait for him there and to resume watching the door. He would inform him in case somebody could notice the hokage's absence.

As soon as the little ball of fur had left the room, Kakashi implemented his plans to wake her up in the best way someone could start a birthday. Noiselessly and very slowly he descended under the sheets, where he carefully parted her legs a little without disturbing her deep slumber before he started to explore her sweet feminine parts with his gentle mouth. Sakura began to stir in her sleep due to the soft passion overcoming her and her breathing became erratic.

He chuckled as her soft moans encouraged him to keep up the sensual movement of the tip of his tongue. The expert in the sheets added a little suction to increase her pleasure which promptly earned him a dreamy moan of his name.

.

"Ehrm, boss?" All of a sudden Pakkun reappeared.

The silverhead stuck his head out from under the sheets to give him the evil eye.

.

"Boss, I'm deeply sorry, it wasn't my intention to disturb your privacy, but someone's about to break into your empty bedroom."

Kakashi's glare changed into an irritated frown. "What?", he grunted in annoyance.

.

The little pug gave him the apologetic puppy look like he had done something absolutely forbidden and didn't know where to look at in that weird, compromising situation. "The Nara boy. Apparently he has detected your absence."

The copy-nin closed his eyes for a brief moment and Pakkun noticed the almost pained expression on his face. Lying in between the smooth, warm legs of the sleeping woman cherished so much, didn't make his inevitable decision easier.

 _Dammit!_

There would be no way to continue their loving activity now. After giving his sleeping beauty a loving kiss onto the lilac seal on her forehead, the great copy-nin poofed noiselessly into his own bedroom, where a seemingly nervous shadow wielder hammered against the door.

.

Angry of the disturbance Kakashi hid his aching morning glory and walked over to answer the door before it would collapse. With an annoyed grunt he opened the wooden door.

"What is it?" Kakashi glared at him. "One cannot sleep peacefully in his bed here."

Shikamaru took a quick look at the tired as hell looking hokage, then at the room behind. In an instant the young man's sharp intellect noticed said bed, which didn't match the sleepy appearance, the dishevelled bedhead and the ruffled sleeping clothes of the hokage in the slightest.

"Nothing. I'm sorry, I just… Ehrm,…" The black-haired jounin caught sight of the clock on the wall. "They serve breakfast in an hour." A smirk formed on his face.

.

"Aha. In an hour you say?" The silverhead raised a brow at him.

Shikamaru nodded while his eyes returned to the obviously untouched bed.

.

Kakashi followed his amused look and realised his careless mistake. "Well, then excuse me, I'll go back to bed then."

Shikamaru couldn't hold back a broad grin anymore. "Sure."

.

And without another word Kakashi shut the door. _Damn you, Nara._

He plopped down onto the matrass and closed his eyes. _A little nap won't kill nobody._

 _._

* * *

.

Later on the quick-witted young man had to go and get the tired silverhead for breakfast because he had slept in as expected.

"Long night?"

One warning look of the hokage was enough and he stopped his suggestions immediately.

.

.

.


	7. 7 Riverside

**7\. Riverside**

 _I know, I'm late, but I couldn't find any muse to write. Since last Sunday I'm staying at a friend's house to look after the pets and everything else. For full two days I did nothing other than tidying and cleaning up, it was such a disgusting mess here. You have no idea under which conditions some people use to live. Layers of dust as thick as a finger, cobwebs and chaos wherever you look at, but to an extension that's highly disturbing and definitely not child-friendly, if not even dangerous in some cases. I can't comprehend why people so obviously overstrained with their old house need to bring children into such a pitiful mess._

 _Just a few highlights for your imagination: From a full baby diaper left on the sink next to an ironing board with dried baby diarrhoea all over the cover and a dripping wet corner bench in the kitchen with fresh child piss, the dogs' hair and paw stains were my smallest problem. At least they'd left some febreze air freshener on the table…_

 _Every surface was sticky with whatever I don't want to think about, there's mold on the window frames of nearly every room. I had to do a basic cleaning due to my heavy allergies. This time it was definitely the last time I did this for her. With every year the messy chaos here has gotten worse._

 _I'm sorry to chatter on to you guys, but I had to let that out._

 _Some of you may already know it, I'm starting my own p@treon project soon!_

 _It will contain the full writing process of the novel series and a regular course on BDSM from basic safety instructions, materials and equipment, common practises to how to create full sessions and how it is for both sides. Both will be available in English and German. Also there will be specials for my supporters only. I hope to see you there and you'll enjoy it ;)_

 _SquaMata_

 **7\. Riverside**

 **PRESENT:**

Naruto comes to a halt at a high branch and so does his female companion. Both ninjas are breathing hard.

"Let's take a break, we have enough time." The blonde young man wipes some sweat pearls off from his forehead.

The pinkette takes a moment to drink in the beautiful area they're rushing through, still at tremendous speed. "Naruto, there's a river not far from here? We could take a small break there."

"Perfect, we need to refill our water supplies anyway." He shakes an empty water canteen to underline the importance of his words.

Sakura smiles at her former teammate and points at the direction of the river.

They jump down to the path in the woods and take the next junction to the right. Then the two shinobi follow a barely visible mud trail, which seems to get reconquered by the surrounding nature over time with lush tree limbs and a colourful mossy pattern.

The last time Sakura has been in this area was when the hokage and his tross were on their way back home from the kage summit in Iwagakure once.

 **PAST:**

On their journey they didn't rush the full way through the branches to save energy and sometimes just to enjoy their surroundings. Due to the current occasion Sakura was talking with Hoshi, Kakashi's favourite night guard. "Have you always been working as a personal guard, Hoshi-san?"

The young man gave her a kind smile and answered, "No, I was a completely normal ninja before, Haruno-san."

The medical kunoichi frowned at the honorific and reminded him that they had already been on a first name basis. Somehow the young man had his issues to call her by her first-name only and Sakura thought it would have something to do with her being in a relationship with the hokage. Of course she couldn't allow herself to talk openly and to go more into details, there were eyes and ears everywhere and they needed to maintain their little secret.

"Although we have never met in the fields before, you seem so familiar."

His proud smile and a finger tipping onto a special area on his left upper arm shielded by his jounin sweater confirmed her that her he had been in ANBU for quite some time. One could never be sure which elite shinobi was hidden underneath the white porcelain mask when an ANBU walked by in the streets.

"But I've also been working as a bartender." He chuckles sheepishly.

"Really? Do you mean as a bartender in disguise?"

"Not really. From time to time I've been mixing drinks at the jounin bar which belongs to my father. You know, similar to the Yamanaka's family business habits I was helping out whenever I was in town and I still do sometimes."

Now with the subtle remark Sakura remembered him all of a sudden. "Of course! The jounin bar!" And with a wicked grin she continued, "Where Ino and you... met."

"Ehrm... We... Yeah, we met a few times indeed, yes." He chuckled with a broad grin.

Both remembered the weird situation when Sakura had interrupted their private talk in the corner of the hallway between the bar, the storage room and the restrooms. The slightly tipsy pinkette had tripped over the door frame and unfortunately she had landed right on his back. That had caused him to close the distance between him and the blonde kunoichi and their lips had met in a forcefully, sloppy and sudden kiss. Apologizing Sakura had made for a quick leave, but the two hadn't seem to care. They had been too engrossed in what she had unintentionally started.

"I still don't get why you two didn't become an item." Ino had dragged her to that bar nearly every week and she could remember them flirting heavily for weeks.

"Well, actually I don't know." Hoshi's amused expression turned into an uneasy look and he shrugged. "I guess as a simple bartender only, I wasn't good enough for her."

Sakura gave him a questioning look. "But haven't you been a high class ninja already then?"

He smiled both sad and what could be described as proud. "Some things are better kept hidden."

 _Ino can be such a superficial bitch sometimes!_

 ** _Sometimes you say?_**

 _She has finally found true love._

 ** _Always blended by rank and appearance._**

 _Sai..._

 ** _A former ANBU-ne nin, now an elite shinobi and by puuure chance an Uchiha look-alike._**

A few weeks after the first more intimate contacts with Hoshi Ino had told her about her new fling with an older ANBU on one of their girl's nights, right at the bar and within the obviously unknowing bartender's earshot.

 _That was definitely not a sensitive way to end a fling, relationship or whatever the two of them might call their affiliation._

 ** _Bitch. Remember to smack her again for that!_**

 _I will! Hoshi's such a nice man, he deserves better. I still prey she won't break Sai's resurfaced heart._

 ** _It's her longest relationship yet, she seems to have changed and matured a lot, but a harsh smack couldn't hurt to keep her brain cells in place._**

 _Time for a change of topics!_

 ** _Definitely!_**

Her giggles and the questioning look on the personal guard's face completely unaware of her funny conversation with her inner-self, returned her back to reality.

"Did you introduce her to smurf suicide then?" The pinkette said laughingly to lighten up the tense mood.

"Sakura-san, are you crazy? NOOO, of course not!"

A funny looking Hoshi waved his hands in defence. "I may be perfectly capable of creating strong drinks, but that shot is too deadly, even for me. It stings and burns, it smells and tastes like hospital disinfectants mixed with something like petroleum."

"I wouldn't be surprised if these were the actual ingredients." Sakura responded snickering.

"I swear she has punched that thing together all by her glorious self! I have nothing to do with that thing!" Hoshi grinned broadely.

"Rumour has it she wanted to forget someone or something, that's why she made that mind erasing shot in particular. "

"I bet it works!" He shook and contorted his face of the unpleasant memory.

"Probably!"

"That thing can etch your eyebrows off, so I wouldn't be surprised if memories would follow suit all too naturally."

They broke out into cheerful laughter about smurf suicide and gumming gummy bear cocktails. "Well, her taste in drinks is pretty weird indeed."

"Yeah, I would even go that far and say that her taste in drinks is absolutely disgusting."

"Did you know that our dear hokage has a fine taste in drinks?" Hoshi seemed to have noticed the silverhead witnessing their relaxed conversation from a few metres distance. Kakashi had even given him an appreciative look.

"Yes." The pink-haired kunoichi smiled into the direction of said village leader, who welcomed the short eye-contact with a lovely eye crinkle that made her heart skip a beat so easily with just one simple look.

 _Impossible man!_

 **PRESENT:**

Sakura and Naruto still their thirst with the cool water of the clear river. Satisfied she keeps kneeling on the riverside a little longer and studies her reflection on the bright surface of the water.

 _In a few more hours I'll be home._

 ** _Home… We're almost there._**

 _Please, wait for me._

 ** _Just a little longer._**

It irritates her to no end that she can't reach him. Is he blocking her already?

Her eyes stay fixed on her mirrored image for a few minutes until it suddenly changes to the last time when she was standing right there.

 **PAST:**

The travel back from Iwa was pretty uneventful. Shikamaru and Hoshi were walking in front, Naruto and Genma at the end of the tross and the two youngsters flanked the hokage and the precious medical kunoichi. The Konoha-nin were joking about the weird food and the Spartan housing there compared to other villages.

Eventually Shikamaru stated with a chuckle, "Fortunately next time the summit would be in Kumo."

"Is it more hostile?" Hideo asked curiously.

Before the hokage's official assistant could answer, Naruto responded eagerly, "Yes, it's amazing!" Then he told them a bit about the raikage's village.

The other young ANBU turned to Sakura, "Have you been to Kumogakure before, Haruno-san?"

"Unfortunately no, Jino. I've been in the area around Kumo before, but never inside of the village." Then she sharpened her voice a tiny bit. "And it's Sakura for you, too."

With wide hopeful eyes Hideo looked at the legendary copy-nin. "Hokage-sama, will Haruno-san accompany you?"

The silverhead gave him a stern response, "I hope so", before his lone charcoal eye looked into her direction and presented her one of his heart-warming eye-crinkles.

She returned his smile. "Yeah, maybe. We will see."

Both youngsters blurted out, "Great! We're in!"

Kakashi answered in typical business manner, "We'll talk about that later."

"But if Haruno-san goes with you, we want to be your escort guards", Jino said.

"Jino and Hideo, how many times have I already told you to call me Sakura?!" She snarled fumingly and reminded them all too much of a certain former hokage in a rage. Without being obvious they all took a step away from her to get some distance, all except for an amused hokage.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-senpai. It feels still weird to do so. I mean, you're hokage-sama's companion."

 _Companion…_

 ** _Like a mate, a colleage or like a significant other?_**

 _Senpai…_

 ** _What's wrong with kids those days?_**

"His what?" Her voice was a tiny pitch too high and she fought hard against blushing, but failed miserably.

"Yeah, you're way older than us, that's why you're our senpai, senpai!" Hideo stated proudly.

Naruto snorted from behind, Genma broke out into laughter while the silverhead next to her chuckled in amusement and gave her his trade-mark eye-crinkle. To calm her down before she would explode he patted her shoulder like he had done so often during their good old days as teammates.

But the youngsters didn't miss his warning look aimed for the two of them.

A slightly pale Jino tried to explain, "What my idiot companion means, is that you have been the infamous Hatake-sama's student and teammate for a long while before he became hokage and our boss, which makes you to our senpai."

"We could also call you Sakura-sama, if you want? For being such a beautiful and exceptionally skilled kunoichi you need to be treated like a lady."

"Shouldn't we call her Sakura-hime? She looks like a princess. Don't you think?"

The vein on Sakura's forehead pulsated heavily and the facial muscles surrounding it started twitching. Kakashi looked like he was about to burst as he fought it back with all his force.

"Stop it!" The pinkette snarled.

"That's enough, boys! Go ahead with Hoshi and look for a place to set camp." The hokage ordered in his ever calm but demanding superior tone.

"Affirmative!" The two youngsters understood the warning and did as they were told.

As they were out of earshot he gave up his fight and started laughing. Her sour face didn't help to ease the urge to let his mirth out. After a few moments of hilarious sounds, he had found back to his ever stoic self.

"They're head over heels for you, you know?"

She frowned at him and he patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Those two boys are so annoying."

"I know, but at least they are very talented shinobi."

Only for his ears to hear she whispered pleadingly, "Just promise me they will never be your night guards, Kakashi."

"Don't worry." He squeezed her shoulder briefly before he let go to not raise anyone's suspicion, although the others had altered their formation with more space in between. "They're way too far from being that mature enough to bear such responsibility, Sakura-sama."

"Ugh. No, not you too." The annoyed kunoichi shook her head and he couldn't hold back his second burst of laughter anymore.

 _K: You should better get used to it sooner or later, my Sakura-hime._

Oh, how she missed the warm body next to her. He was so close and yet so far.

Walking next to him was enough to drive her crazy.

About half an hour later they had almost finished to set up their camp for the night.

While the youngsters put up the hokage's tent and the others were all busy, Sakura walked down a small muddy path leading to the river to take a bath. The ever perceptive copy-nin took that chance to follow her discreetly. Before she could step out from the sparse woodland seaming the riverside, strong arms grabbed her from behind and dragged her under a nearby tree. Before she could react otherwise he spun her around and captured her inviting lips in a heated kiss. She responded all too eagerly and pulled him close with one hand at his collar and one ant his belt.

Hell no, she wouldn't be willing to let him go now. Not after the last days of killing distance. Again he had been her forbidden apple and vice versa, which seemed to inflame their hunger even more with every painful minute they had had to stand next to each other.

Looking, but no touching.

Smiling, but hiding.

Talking, but not about without restriction.

Being there together, but not being together.

Those few days had been a test on their patience and strength. It all lessened when they were finally able to touch, to kiss and to give in to their needs of being close. No, as he lifted her up and pressed her against that tree by the riverside to kiss her brains out, she was sure she didn't care anymore if anyone could find out their secret.

Biting sinfully into her lower lip and teasingly sucking on the tender flesh underlined the incredible hunger in his mismatching eyes while sneaky ninja fingers had found under her top to squeeze her smooth breast. Kakashi tilted her head to the side to continue his eager nibbles on her delicate neck and gently held her mouth shut with his warm fingers to prevent too loud moans. Both were instantly reminded of their little hump in the park on Memorial Day. His other hand held her hip in place, Sakura had one leg wrapped around him as he grinded in tantalizing wavy movements against her. Her eyes went huge as she could feel his throbbing erection through their pants pressing in such an erotic way to her core, that she thought she might explode.

"I need you." She breathed softly through his fingers.

The sexy and heated look he gave her confirmed her he was at the same level of arousal. The silverhead smirked at her before he retreated his hand from her mouth and leaned down so painfully slow, that she had to grab him by his tousled mane and pull him close to finally get rid of the unbearable distance between their eager mouths.

Oh, how desperately he wanted to devour her right here, right now.

 _My friend._

 _My mate._

 _My companion._

 _My woman._

 _My every…_

"Kaka-sensei! Kaka-sensei!"

 _My forbidden fruit._

Grunting in annoyance the copy-nin let go of her, she looked at him questioningly and he nodded into the direction from where she could suddenly hear someone shout her name. Then he teleported them down to the riverside to provide some more time to calm down before Naruto approached together with Shikamaru.

The intelligent Nara noticed in an instant their conspicuous position with at least 5 metres in between on the gravelly riverside obviously avoiding to face each other. Sakura's cheeks were bright pink and the zipper of her jounin vest stood open, whereas Kakashi seemed normal except for his straightened forehead protector exposing the sharingan. No doubt whatever they had done before, that was an incomprehensible, awkward and very unusual behaviour.

The two nins walked up to them and the other two stepped near. The blonde smiled at the pinkette and tried hard to fight back a comment about her swollen lips and the slightly visible raging pulse on the side of her neck.

"Oi! Dinner should be ready in half an hour. Hoshi and the two little nutheads are cooking together", Naruto chuckled, "Kaka-sensei, next time you should choose Tatsuo as your guard too. It wouldn't be for Sakura's benefit only, he's a great cook in the fields, you know."

Shikamaru snorted and looked between the two back and forth and smirked. Kakashi rolled his eyes, he and Sakura understood immediately that somehow he knew, but the soft, respectful smile the Nara heir presented them was surprising. It assured them that he would never give their secret away. Even more he seemed to approve instead.

Naruto gave him a disapproving look, "What's so funny about that? Do you like to be separated from your wife?" He had called them on purpose to save their privacy, clearly unaware that Shikamaru had already managed to put the cards together.

Shikamaru looked from an ever stern and aloof Kakashi to a sweaty Naruto with nervousness written all over his face. "You're right. My fault, I shouldn't have laughed. I apologize."

Sakura nodded with a smile of relief. Though she highly doubted the quick-witted shadow wielder wasn't certain that Naruto knew it too, Shikamaru was seemingly discreet enough to keep it all to himself, that was for sure now. It would be too troublesome anyway.

"By the way, Shika: Do you know that you sound like a wild boar when you laugh?" The blonde blurted out.

"I do what?"

One after the other had to laugh.

Again the jinchuuriki had managed to ease up the situation. He filled up the water canteens he and Shikamaru had brought there, before he said highly motivated, "I'll take a bath. Wanna join me?"

"I can really use a dip." The copy-nin smiled and put off his boots.

"Yeah! Epic hokage bath time!" Naruto stripped down in record time.

"You aren't hokage, Naruto!" The hokage discarded his flak-jacket.

"Not yet!" And with that the mirthful blonde jumped into the river, only wearing his orange boxers.

"You should take that opportunity before the youngsters will find out." Kakashi chuckled and winked at her teasingly.

"Ah, nevermind. I'll defang them with my shadow jutsu when they decide to show up." Shikamaru assured her and sat down on a rock while the others went into the river.

Splashing water into his direction Naruto shouted, "Shika-boar, don't be silly and come on in! I've put some clones on watch."

"I'm so going to drown you for your stupid gab!" Smirking devilishly the hokage's assistant undressed too and followed the others into the cooling stream.

While the two young men started to pull each other underwater, all of a sudden a funny, mischievous look on appeared on the legendary sharingan bearer.

"Hell, no!" Sakura tried to swim into the other direction. "Don't even think about it!"

But before she could reach the riverbank he dunked her for one second and she splashed him playfully with water in return. The cold water did wonders to calm the raging hormones of a certain not-as-secret-as-they-thought couple.

 **PRESENT:**

She remembers how smooth his skin felt under her touch in the water, how the water droplets wandered down his marvellous body and how his hair looked when it was wet.

How he said her name.

How he looked at her.

The memory tears heavy on her heart.

 _Kakashi…_

Her eyes begin to fill with tears that scream to fall and a slight tremble makes her very aware of the breakdown she has been trying to avoid since their departure from the sand. A friendly hand gets a hold on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'll bring you back to him safe and sound. I promise. Everything's gonna be alright."

"But why couldn't I reach him then? I can't feel him anymore, Naruto." The first tear runs down her cheek, only to be followed by a stream of clear salty liquid reflecting the sunlight and dropping down into the glistening river water.

The legendary wannabe-hokage gives her a heart-warming smile at her with his bright blue eyes. "Do you know this river is called the river of hopes?"

The pinkette frowns at him in disbelief and Naruto walks over to the coppice.

"Here." He hands her a pink flower with some leafs he picked from the bush and holds one in his other hand for himself. "They say the streams carry your hopes home if you let them flow." His kind nature reassures her and gives her new energy for the last remaining section of their travel home.

Together they set them carefully into the water and watch them from the riverside slowly getting carried away, dancing on the drift of the mellow waves.


	8. 8 Dismissed

_**.**_

 _ **This chapter is rather short, but nonetheless needy :D**_

 _ **We have a lot ahead with so much hot scenes and plot twists… I hope you're prepared for the new rollercoaster ride!**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

 _SquaMata_

 _._

 _._

 **8\. Dismissed**

.

"Thank you for accompanying me. Don't forget tomorrow afternoon there's an ANBU meeting scheduled. And you two will write a report each for practise. Deadline is in 2 days. You're dismissed. Have a nice evening."

Hideo and Jino sighed in annoyance, but the warning look of the hokage turned their disapproval into affirmative nods quickly. Then the dismissed shinobi began to leave the small meeting room where they had met up before their journey. With his demanding deep and dominant voice Kakashi stopped the kunoichi from exiting.

.

"Freeze, I haven't meant you."

.

Sakura looked at him in irritation while Genma turned to smirk at them with his characteristic senbon in place.

Before the last companion was gone the copy-nin pulled her closer to whisper into her ear.

.

"I give you 5 minutes to come upstairs. Don't leave me waiting."

.

His demanding look didn't leave room for discussion and set fire to her womanly needs. He let go of her arm and like nothing was out of the ordinary he resumed standing there in his leading hokage posture to sign a handful of papers before he handed them to a secretary. Then he smirked at the startled pinkette and vanished in a puff of smoke.

.

* * *

.

"Good evening, Haruno-san."

A friendly, ash blonde guard with deep auburn eyes let her in with a kind smile. He pointed into the end of the hall where the hokage's bedroom was situated. Sakura felt a bit intimidated, she had not seen that man before and it seemed pretty obvious what she was about to do. She closed her eyes for a moment to calm her nerves down. The pinkette knew she should say something, but as she turned into his the direction where the guard had been standing just a second ago he had already retreated back to his own room by the entry. She took a deep breath and walked down the dark hallway to her final destination.

.

Sakura's knuckles knocked at the wooden bedroom door. Once, twice and after a third much louder attempt without an answer she mustered all her courage and stepped inside. Hokage or not, this was her boyfriend after all. Strangely the bedroom was empty, but through the open door to his private bathroom she could hear that the shower was running.

Smiling she knocked at the wide open door of the bathroom where she found him already standing under the spray of his shower in the corner in all his naked glory.

"Join me."

Fascinated by his marvellous appearance bathed in steam and glistening water droplets she discarded her clothes way too slowly for his taste, but his throbbing member seemed mesmerized by her laggard movements. The moment she stepped into the shower he had her pressed flat against the tiles.

His deep, predatory voice vibrated from her ears through her whole body "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

 _Suna… When illusion developed a life on its own._

 _._

"What about you?"

Her response was an appreciative moan only, dazed by the sudden heat of the moment.

Chuckling in that dangerously low tone that always seemed to strike right through her core Kakashi slapped her ass with a warning and demanding look.

.

 _He's in play mood!_

"Yes sir. I'm having this fantasy for a long while now - since you've created it to be exact."

 _I created it? Oh, you have no idea, little one!_ Maybe someday he'll tell her what the Uchiha told him about it once, while he had been laughing throatily about Kakashi's misery at that time. Yep, Uchihas can actually laugh!

.

"Fantasy you say? Interesting." There was that erotic chuckle again while he sucked on the sensitive spot right below her ear and rubbed his rock-hard member against her dripping opening. "What do you want, sakura?"

That set her every nerve on fire. "I want you."

.

He hooked one of her legs around his hip. "What do you want me to do?"

Torturously slow he almost penetrated her as he let the glans of his massive erection glide from her clit along the inviting slit of her folds to her tempting cave and back and breathed her name in a broken and needy moan into her ear.

Her response was a prominent tremble and a desperate attempt to pull him closer, but he was in full control of the situation as he had always been. By the overwhelming feeling of being dominated she loved so much, Sakura let him and pleaded instead. "God, please fuck me already. I can't stand it any longer. Iwa was pure torture."

.

Dangerously low chuckle and with one hard thrust he was inside her and pressed the air out of her lungs with the tiles. "Damn, you feel…"

He took a deep breath. "Incredible."

And another "Beyond believe."

And another. "Perfect."

He didn't move and just relish in the feeling of finally being that close to her again. "God, I've missed this."

.

"Please, Sensei, please."

.

Groaning sexily he kissed her passionately and started moving in just the right way to let her fall over the edge almost immediately. Sakura's eyes rolled back as realisation hit her hard. That very fine specimen of a male human had so much power over her and her body than anything other in this world. Then he spun her around, pressed her flat with her front against the tiles and commanded "Stick your ass out."

She did as she was told and he pounded into her relentlessly. Her still trembling walls from her ebbing orgasm made it an amazing sensation for them both. The legendary copy-nin pulled her hair to tilt her head to the side for he could kiss and bite her neck and look her deep into her beautiful lust filled eyes as he came hard and unmistakably loud.

They both needed a hard quick fuck to get off some steam and with blissful release for them both. Never had he left her unsatisfied before and she was sure he never would. After his last shot of pleasure he eased his harsh and needy grip and caressed the spots on her hair and hip where his fingers had been firmly embedded just moments before. His head rested on her shoulder, holding her close while the two were still connected and breathing hard. After a while he put tender kisses on her shoulder and neck to indicate that they would finish their shower now. Gently he slipped out from her and she turned to kiss him satisfied. Loving hands began to apply soap on each other's boy to wash off the stress of the last days together with the evidence of their sinful secret.

After watching a last rinse of warm water running down the valley of her perfectly formed breasts the hokage turned off the shower and stepped out to gather some towels. Sakura towelled Kakashi's silver mane while their eyes stayed connected, sending each other dreamy and contented looks.

.

 _Why can it not always be like this?_

With a sad smile the pinkette picked up her clothes and wanted to get dressed. She would have to leave the mansion soon to not raise any more suspicion than they already had. But a strong warm hand gripped her upper arm gently and prevented her from continuing. She turned to face him and with the most beautiful even though very tired look of his mismatching eyes he said,

.

"Stay here with me tonight."

.

.

.


	9. 9 No need to worry

.

 **9\. No need to worry**

.

During their overly peaceful sleep they got kidnapped somehow.

Sakura woke up to Kakashi's screams as realisation hit her hard. The man of her heart was getting tortured right in front of her and she was tied up. Horrified the pinkette fought hard to get free and help him, but whatever she tried she couldn't break the chakra constricting chains which surrounded her body. The copy-nins cries of agony became increasingly few with every minute until a terrifying silence replaced them, only interrupted by drops and streams of liquid hitting the floor.

Sakura's screams and curses cut through the thick air and she finally managed to wriggle that stupid blindfold off. The sadistic masked figures just laughed at her and forced her to watch him bleed to death. In a sudden panic the kunoichi summoned all of her strength, she cried, she snorted and she screamed his name as she got out of the restrictions eventually. With lightning speed she was next to her partner while the torturers seemed to vanish into mist.

She didn't care if she killed them or if they just disappeared, at that moment to save him was all that mattered.

.

"Kakashi, I'm here! I'm here! It will be ok."

Those were the hardest moments of her life to realise that this time her healing chakra couldn't work to prevent the worst fear she had ever had. The pinkette couldn't hold back her tears any longer when he tried to caress her cheek with his bloody hand, but he failed due to the severe injuries.

"I don't feel the pain anymore, Sakura." He coughed blood as she pulled his wounded body into her arms.

"I'm fine now." His sad smile spoke more than a thousand words.

Of course he knew it too.

.

He was going to die.

.

Kakashi was lying in her arms when he took his last breath. Mismatching eyes took one last look at her before they became unfocused and his body motionless as his life seeped through her fingers. The pain in her soul ran through her whole body, it pumped through her veins like the oxygen attached to her blood cells. Her tears didn't stop falling and she felt like she stopped breathing.

Then it all went black.

.

* * *

.

Crying deeply Sakura woke up, she was shaking vehemently and uncontrollably.

A worried silverhead pulled her close to his chest immediately. "Sakura, it was just a dream. I'm here. I'm here." Soft, warm lips kissed her forehead and his hands caressed her cheek and back.

Curled tightly to his side, she cried bitterly and it didn't seem to lessen.

.

Kakashi began to play with her hair and suggested in a comforting tone, "Tell me about it. Let me help you to get through whatever that bothers you."

Tear-filled emerald eyes searched desperately for eye-contact. "You… you died in my arms… I… I couldn't do a thing, Kakashi." Again she started crying. "It was hopeless. I did everything possible."

.

"I'm sure you did." He held her close and comforted her as best as he could.

"But it didn't work." Her sobbing increased.

.

"Ssssshhh, it was just a dream."

The steady beat of his heart vibrating through his chest confirmed her it had all just been a bad nightmare, but it also reminded her of the lively pictures as the very same heartbeat had stopped as he had been nestled in her arms. "I failed you. I saw you dying, Kakashi. I tried… I was completely useless, I…"

.

"But you were there for me, right?"

She looked at him with blurry green eyes and he tucked a silky pink strain behind her ear.

"I'm sure you did the best you could like you always do. Life will get us all someday, but you granted me the most beautiful death I can imagine: Dying in your arms." He nuzzled her hair with his nose.

.

"Death, you mean death."

"What?"

.

Sakura turned a bit to frown at him. "You said life will get us all someday, but you meant death."

He kissed her softly and pulled her close again. "It was just a dream, Sakura. Everything's fine. See? I'm alive safe and sound. Please calm down, there's no need to worry."

.

"Probably you're right."

"Probably?" Now it was his turn to frown at her, but he did it in the faked pride-hurt look of a legendary village leader.

The kunoichi couldn't do other than giggle, his face was too funny. She gave him a peck and snuggled closer if it was even possible. But deep inside her mind still wondered why she had developed such cruel dreams lately.

.

 _Do they want to tell me something?_

 _Do they mean me something?_

 _But why do they come now?_

 ** _Honestly I have no idea, I'm sorry._**

 ** _._**

As hard as she and her inner-self tried they couldn't get the message behind those dreams.

.

Kakashi thought she was just struggling with her pretty understandable fear for losses according to her past and their forced distance recently.

 _I'm sure it will be better after our short holiday_. _I'll make sure to make up for the unpleasant memories and I'll do everything I can to keep her from getting such haunting nightmares again._

 _._

They would have a lot of time together, now and in their future together.

.

Carefully he tucked them in and caressed her lovingly until they both returned back to pleasant sleep.

 _There's no need to worry, Sakura-hime._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	10. 10 Someday

**.**

 **Is anyone of you from Bratislava? I'm going to stay there next week for a few days and sadly I won't have company. If you want to meet up and go for a coffee or a stroll around just contact me via PM. I would be glad ;)**

This chapter took me aaaages, I know. I apologize! Buuut, I've already finished some other chapters and due to splitting them over and over again, there will be more for you to read eventually! Yay!

I don't know how quick my recovery will be, but I'll try to write and upload as much as I can before my surgery.

 _SquaMata_

 _._

 _._

 **10\. Someday**

 **.**

 **(You can find the explanations of the *tagged terms below.)**

"So, I'm gonna be…" The blonde jinchuuriki bubbled over with mirth.

"Pipe down, Naruto!" Kakashi said warningly and pointed at the open windows.

.

Naruto finished his sentence whispering in awe, "So, I'm gonna be hokage?"

The silverhead continued in his former teacher manner, "You're going to be the **SUBSTITUTE HOKAGE** for 4 days to be exact".

.

The young man had that silly look plastered all over his shining face which indicated that he wasn't listening anymore. Completely out of space he continued dreamily, "It's finally happening!"

"Did you even hear what I said? " Kakashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "See it as a test, Naruto. Someday you're going to replace me in that position - not just temporary".

"Someday… Yeah…"

.

 _Damn, now he's spaced out again… I should have known better._ With a hopeless sigh the hokage shook his head. He thought it was a waste of time, but before he could imagine dumping all his plans with Sakura, Naruto surprised him with his next words.

"Okay, as I can imagine Shikamaru will be there to assist me, right? But will you be far away from Konoha if things should get serious here?"

Kakashi smiled kindly at the young man with the astonishingly nervous blue eyes. "Don't worry. If the situation requires my presence, I'll be here immediately".

.

"Promised?"

The calm copy-nin nodded reassuringly.

.

"Do I get some kind of training on the job?" Naruto asked still very tense.

"Of course! You will meet me here with Shikamaru tomorrow at eight a.m. sharp. Then you'll get a briefing and further instructions." An encouraging eye-crinkle underlined the great trust he placed in his former teammate.

.

Bit by bit the uneasiness seemed to vanish, only to be replaced by a huge and very happy smile. "So, you're taking her to a spa hotel?"

Somehow the former sensei of team 7 found it still weird to talk openly about his private life. His only answer was a nod compared with a shy eye-crinkle.

"I think it was the perfect birthday gift for her! She was so happy when she told me about it. And the cake!" Naruto rubbed his belly and moaned as he recalled the mouth-watering memory of the delicious taste that special cheesecake variety had. "Wow, in all those years who would have known that you can bake like that? What a shame! All those birthdays in the past we could have celebrated as a team with your fine bakeries!"

Kakashi chuckled in amusement, but by all appearances he was also a bit proud of his secret skills.

.

The exuberant joyful look on the jinchuuriki's face turned into something more serious as he seemed to scrutinize his former sensei for a while. The current hokage acknowledged how thoughtful and mature the young man had obviously become. After a few minutes of staring at each other and the silverhead inwardly preparing for the worst, the blonde man stated simply, "You make her really happy, Kakashi. I hope you know that."

The calm village leader nodded contentedly, the warm look in his lone, charcoal eye said more than a thousand words. Naruto's smile couldn't grow any wider.

"I can see you're happier than ever as well," concluded the perceptive blonde man. "You're one hell of a lucky guy!"

.

Kakashi chuckled, "Well, I am." A small blush crept over the stern hokage's face, barely visible due to his shielding mask. His one exposed eye wandered through the room in a sudden rush of uneasiness, which was pretty unusual for the ever composed and stoic ninja legend. "Naruto, I'm not used to that type of conversations. To be honest I rather keep that private."

"Understood. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to seem nosy, I have deep respect for your privacy and the absolute discretion thing." And with a reassuring smile he continued his words, "I just wanted to let you know whatever may happen in the future, you can always count on me. As I told her before, I'll support you two whenever I can. It's amazing that you two found together and I feel dearly happy for you both."

.

That was something that the copy-nin had never expected to hear from his former student so directly. He was deeply impressed. Not only had his former student managed to talk quietly, but he had also paid particular attention to not mention her name openly. It was obvious that the blonde knucklehead had matured a lot more over the last years than he had imagined. "Thank you, Naruto. I appreciate that and I'm sure so does - _Sakura_." He said her name only catchable for the fox-boy's sensitive ears and in such a lovely way, that it confirmed their mutual feelings.

The former teammates smiled at each other in agreement. "Anytime, Kaka-sensei!"

"Oh, come on! Don't call me that! Get out of here!" The silverhead ordered in a pretended offended manner, but he couldn't hide an amused chuckle.

"See you tomorrow, Kaka-sensei!" Eventually the blonde ANBU covered his funny smile with his white porcelain mask, before he closed the office door behind him and dashed away.

.

 _I'm sure that someday you will make a very fine hokage, Naruto._

 _._

A knock on the door interrupted his current trail of thoughts.

"Hokage-sama?" It was Shikamaru.

"Come in!"

.

The black-haired man closed the door behind him and approached. With a smirk he asked, "Naruto will be your substitute for a while, am I right?"

"How did you…"

The smirk turned into an all-too-well knowing smile that said it all.

.

Kakashi sighed, he didn't like to get caught and that matched exactly the feeling he had to deal with right now. "Tomorrow morning we will start instructing and showing him around."

"Affirmative. Do I need to inform the council or anybody else?"

.

"No, I don't think so. If you remember they've already agreed some time ago that if a substitute would be needed anytime it should be him. I'll be not too far away. If you need me I can be here in under half an hour or even quicker by teleportation jutsu. There should not be much work left to do for him anyway."

"Speaking about work, the genin teams have returned from their missions. They are waiting outside of your office. Do you want me to send them in to report?" Shikamaru set a stack of papers onto the desk and took the already processed stack into his hands.

.

Sighing tiredly the copy-nin flipped through the new papers. "Give me a few minutes. One after the other."

The quick-witted man nodded and left. To Kakashi's relief his direct assistant hadn't asked about the private details of his upcoming absence. As strange as it was, it was wonderful to see that whoever came to know of his relationship status seemed to accept it and even more:

They accepted _**THEM.**_

 _ **.**_

To all appearances there was hope for him and his girlfriend being officially together someday.

 _Someday…_

 _._

* * *

.

At the same time on the other side of Konoha Sakura and Ino enjoy some tea and a fine selection of mochi together at their favourite teahouse.

"Do you really think you could escape a birthday party, forehead?"

The pinkette grunted in annoyance, "I said I don't want to celebrate."

.

"Suuuure." The Yamanaka heiress stated sarcastically.

"I am sure, pig!"

.

"Yeah, yeah. You say that every year."

"Oh, come on. I really don't want to celebrate, Ino!"

.

 _There isn't any chance to get out of this, right?_

 _ **Nope, not with her involved.**_

.

"That's what your dear boyfriend kept telling me as I asked him for help to plan your party."

"You've talked to Tatsuo?"

.

Ino smiled. "He's a good man, Sakura. At first he had the exact same annoyed expression than you have right now!" The blonde laughed joyfully. "You two make are really made for each other!."

Sakura blushed.

.

"It cost me a lot of persuasiveness, but in the end he agreed. It's all settled!"

"Ino, what did you do?"

.

"Don't bother. Do you know who was the hardest nut to crack?"

Sakura sighed. "I can only imagine."

.

"Ease up, forehead! It will be great fun! You should be grateful."

The pinkette groaned in annoyance.

.

Ino chewed grinning victoriously on her green tea flavoured mochi. "You're a lucky girl, Sakura. Hell, even the hokage and the kazekage will join your birthday party!"

"What?" Sakura's eyes nearly popped out and she choked on her last bite of strawberry mochi.

.

The blonde woman took a sip of her tea and traced the edge of the cup in lazy circles. "After all you two have been through, I thought it would be best to just invite him. I don't know the full story of what really happened between you two, but I think you both could need some kind of new start. You have been so close before."

"Are we talking about Kakashi or Gaara?"

.

Sakura was too focused on trying to soothe her sore throat with some tea to notice that somehow she had verbalised her funny thought.

 _ **Oh, shit!**_

 _No, no, no!_

 _._

"I'm not so sure anymore." Inquisitive blue met radiant emerald orbs, the last presented a strong contrast to the pinkette's fire-red face.

.

Unfortunately their staring contest continued for an awful long while. Inwardly the pinkette prepared for the worst. Discomfort and the creepy feeling of having fallen into a trap tended to overcome Sakura, until it was almost unbearable and she fought hard against the urge to acquaint her bestfriend with her secret.

"Whatever!" Ino shrugged. "I'm sure you're going to tell me someday."

The blonde woman smiled kindly at her counterpart before she averted her gaze and focused on the delicious tea. "Next week on Saturday's the night! All of your friends will come. First we're going to have dinner at one of your favourite restaurants in small group then we'll meet the others at the jounin bar and party."

.

In the meanwhile Sakura took the deep breath she couldn't remember she had been holding.

 _Seriously? Did she just let it slip?_

 _ **Apparently, yes.**_

 _But why? That's unusual._

 _ **There's more to come. Maybe she's right.**_

 _Dou you think so?_

 _ **She's one of your best friends. Of course you'll tell her someday.**_

 _If only it would be possible…_

 _ **Someday it's going to be easy.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Someday…_

.

* * *

.

In the late evening Sakura came home from work, she went directly for the shower to wash away the tense day. Standing under the soothing spray she began to reflect on the recent happenings. Her whole body and soul were screaming for her significant other. Sadly they hadn't seen each other much since their arrival in Konoha last week.

There was just too much work after the kage summit and now he had to attend to endless council meetings. Sighing she stepped out and prepared for the night. Afterwards she walked over to her bedroom. There she stopped in her tracks, gaping at the unfamiliar thing elicited by the bright moonlight.

.

Out from the shadows approached the man to which she belonged. His warm arms embraced her from behind.

"What's that?"

"Uhm, a bamboo pipe?"

.

"Yeah, I can see that, but for what?"

"I thought you may want to try something new. It's for a special kind of bondage."

.

"And how did you get it into my bedroom and hang it down from the ceiling? I thought you had to work all day?"

"Do you really wanna know?" He breathed in her enchanting scent and nuzzled her neck with his bare nose.

.

 _Do I?_

 _ **Haha, I guess yes.**_

 _ **.**_

"Yes, enlighten me!" By the way she spoke through clenched teeth there was no mistake that Sakura was angry.

Kakashi turned on the lights with an amused grin. "Yesterday I had that great idea and because I was practically draped to my desk for two full days I asked Hoshi to help me out. He and Tatsuo fixed it."

.

"… seriously you let two guys sneak into my apartment when I'm not at home?" Her hands balled into fists.

He let his hand caress her cheek then he kissed her temptingly. "Tatsuo has been here before and Hoshi is the most secretful and trustworthy guard I have. He's also a very talented craftsman by the way. Don't look at me like that. You're going to love it. Trust me!"

.

 _It should be illegal to have that effect on me!_

 _ **Tell the hokage!**_

 _That's not fair!_

 _ **But nonetheless funny to watch!**_

 _ **.**_

She was still frowning at him. "But this is where I sleep, Kakashi…"

"Don't worry, it can be easily removed. You can use the remaining rings on the ceiling for a hanging chill seat or we can hook a sex swing in there whenever we want to. It's multifunctional, give it a try. If you don't like it, I make sure there won't be any sign of the rings left. I promise." His hand brushed hers reassuringly.

.

She stared at the bamboo again and shook her head. The new item Anko has mentioned in her letter turned out to be a sex swing and Kakashi has been fired up to show her the benefits of such an item.

"Be honest to yourself, you liked it." His cocky grin confirmed her suspicion, he had been thinking about the very same memory.

"Yes." There were the clenched teeth again.

.

"A lot", he remarked.

.

 _Seriously, can he grin even cockier?_

 _ **By that flicker in his eyes I would call it a leer.**_

 _ **.**_

"Uhm, yes." Her cheeks turned crimson.

The copy-nin's look became more serious and his voice turned dark and husky. "Then do us both a favour and discard your bathrobe."

.

She chuckled before she did as she was told. _That impossible man!_

"Do you remember your safe-words?" Kakashi went to close the door and waited there for her response.

.

"Yes, Sir. My safe-word is scarecrow, my slow-word is pug and my go-word is sharingan."

"Good." He shut the door noisily and turned off the lights.

.

From now on only the bright moon would bath their interesting night activities into a harmonious interplay of light and shadow.

Sakura was standing in the middle of the room naked and breathing erratically in anticipation as her personal predator approached her from behind with deliberately slow and loud steps eliciting small shivers running through her body. She could feel the heat radiating from his body right behind her, but he didn't touch her still. His breath fanned excruciatingly slow from her left shoulder over her nape to her right and back, leaving a trail of goose-bumps there. Kakashi's dangerously low chuckle resonated from her ear right to her core and set her even more on fire than she already was. Then without a warning he wrapped his arms hard around her and pressed the air out of her lungs. Before she could panic his iron grip was nothing more than a soft embrace and he kissed the spot below her ear. Then he applied his hands demandingly onto her shoulders until she found herself in a kneeling position. Tonight would be different, this time he was taking full control of her and the thought of it made her blood rush. Gentle fingers stroke affectionately over her cheek and then he walked to a part of the room she couldn't see.

The master of erotic arts approached again with well-set dominant steps. Next she was startled by something hitting the floor hard to her side. Sakura's gasp made him chuckle again.

In a flash he had her arms tied to her back and her flushed face in a strong grip by cupping her mouth and forcing her to meet his fiery glance. The kunoichi's pulse sped up and her breathing quickened, she was obviously pondering whether she should allow her lust to take over and give into his dark play or if she should run away. His kind smile before he kissed her passionately and lovingly gave her some comfort. The uncertainty of what would happen next was just too exciting and she knew that she could trust him and that it all was just a thrilling play. Not long ago Sakura had told him he could go harder on her and apparently he was testing the waters now. Of course he would never really harm her, she was his Sakura-hime, his beloved princess.

As a medic she knew exactly what he was doing: The fantastic change of fear and loving affection produced an amazing cocktail full of hormones rushing through her veins and inflicting all kinds of intoxicating sensations.

 _ **Trust him and let go.**_

 _ **.**_

Without a further warning he wrapped the rope around her chest harshly, creating a welcomed friction with the rough hemp that was also oppressing and restricting her. The next wave of adrenaline infused her body, but before it got too oppressive he loosened the rope to tie her into a quick, nevertheless skilful **takate kote***. During the process he kept her focused by kissing her neck and brushing her pierced buds reassuringly, which earned him her first moans of pleasure. Sakura's emerald eyes were shut and she seemed to be drifting off into another world, bit by bit.

Kakashi pressed her down to the floor, her face felt the fluffiness of the carpet while he tied her leg into a **futomomo***. Again he had dizzied her senses by quickly changing from soft to hard touches. With every contact she couldn't tell if it was pleasure or pain, fear or passion, it felt more like he was conducting a sweet potion of pure bliss through domination and submission.

Deep relaxation overwhelmed her and she enjoyed her new state. Sakura felt free from every chains, mentally and bodily, it was like she was flying. Flying, but instead of being outside in the air she was flying inside her own body. There were no restrictions, her body seemed to float and it was not a vessel or cage for the mind anymore, but a wide ocean. The pinkette couldn't think anymore, every sensation appeared to her like a sparkle at the corner of her eye and it felt too good to be true. This unbelievable state of mind was surreal per definition. Nothing could be compared to it, this was the best experience she had ever had before in her whole life.

.

After a long while of diving inside the peace of the world the sparkles slowly began to change into a inviting feeling of warm comfort and affection surrounding her and enveloping her. Little by little her mind returned and she could sense her own body again. At first she didn't want to leave this amazing wide space deep inside of her very own soul, but the wonderful smell of the one and only who had stolen her heart called her to return to full consciousness. Apparently the hokage was holding her tenderly in his strong and veiny arms now while he was sitting on the fluffy carpet under the bamboo pipe. Kakashi caressed her cheek and held her close curled up to his warm body with her head on his chest. Relishing in the steady beat of his heart for a while, her beautiful eyes met his mismatching ones eventually.

.

"Hi." The dishevelled silverhead welcomed her back.

Sakura smiled dreamily at him in response.

.

"Are you alright?"

The young woman in his arms with the gleaming eyes nodded happily. She couldn't remember if she had ever experienced such a deep relaxation before, it could only be compared with feeling newborn.

.

Her affectionate lover leaned down and kissed her lovingly.

Then the medic kunoichi noticed that she was wrapped in a blanket and he had still his pants and gloves on like he had before they had started their play.

Kakashi answered her unvoiced question, "No, you've been too far away. I just wanted to make you feel good and safe. Who would have known that you can let go completely at first try?" He chuckled briefly. "I'll tell you later what exactly happened, okay?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. Talking seemed too difficult at that moment.

"Take your time and enjoy the relaxation. I'm very proud of you." He kissed her forehead.

.

Carefully he stood up with her safe in his arms, carried her over to the bed and laid them both down for the night.

Smiling contentedly the silverhead brushed a pink strain out of her face and watched her falling asleep.

.

 _Someday it would all be easier_.

Except for their kinky sex life. That part they would definitely keep to themselves...

.

.

 ***takate kote:** is a basic technic in traditional shibari to tie the upper body. There are different variations depending on how many ropes you use and what do you intend to do. It's recommended for suspensions, which should be done only by advanced riggers with the right rope. Otherwise it could go horrifically wrong!

 ***futomomo:** is a basic technic in shibari to tie a leg. Combined with other ties like a takate kote it can be used to distribute the weight of the body in suspensions. I don't know why, but in my experience the futomomo creates an instant relaxation. It grants the bunny some stability and comfort, and you feel safe, no matter in which position she/he is tied up.


	11. 11 Kinky Breakfast

**.**

 **11\. Kinky Breakfast**

 **.**

Of course I will not abandon this story! This is only the first sequel ;) Thank you very much for your sweet message, yarazard! A few days ago I've finally resumed writing the next chapters and adding some more drabbles to the plot sheet - funny coincidence that you've left a comment just today! I was shocked to no end that the last update had been in late September… What can I say? Life got me, after my surgery and a longer than intended recovery I've found a fulltime job for the next few months until my childhood dream will hopefully come true. Time will tell. To achieve my goals I'm heading to the gym after nearly every shift and at home I'm preparing for the written aptitude tests. At the moment I'm pretty busy, but I'll do my best to update regularly from now on.

Oh and I'm glad the series is well received by **_the community_** as well ;)

I wish you all the best!

Enjoy the next chapter,

 _SquaMata_

 _._

* * *

.

Shortly before dawn Sakura sneaked out of her bed, using all her ninja skills not to wake the quietly sleeping hokage. Although she had no concrete idea what had happened the night before, she somehow felt the urge to do him a favour. The peaceful atmosphere around them and waking up next to him, with his body wrapped protectively around hers, told her everything was fine. Sakura headed for the kitchenette smiling contentedly and decided to surprise him with some breakfast.

.

While she took stock of all available groceries hidden inside of her cupboards and the fridge, her inner-self started another conversation.

 _ **It's like a huge hangover without a headache or nausea.**_

 _Yeah, but we have some memory loss or distorted view. How come?_

 _._

 _ **As hard as I try, I can't put the cards together. I'm sorry.**_

 _Try harder!_

 _._

 _ **It's blank. Should we be on alert?**_

 _I don't think so._

 _._

Sakura sighed. _What are you doing with me, Kakashi?_

Deep in thoughts she hugged herself for a while, relishing in the strange warm and fuzzy feeling that kept surrounding her since she had left the bed.

It felt like her new personal cocoon.

.

 _Okay, so what's the last clear thing we can remember?_

 _ **Bright moonlight and dark shadows.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hunger and passion, love and trust._

 _ **Tender kisses and harsh rope.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Loving caresses and heavy pressure._

 _ **Warm hands and strong grips.**_

 _._

 _Flying and diving._

 _ **It felt like diving in the peaceful ocean.**_

 _._

 _Woah, that doesn't make any sense._

 _ **I know, but it's a very soothing idea. We should do that sometime!**_

The pinkette shook her head and smiled. Hopefully the renowned copy-nin would reveal that mystery at the breakfast table.

.

Sakura was so engrossed in stirring the pan and discussing with her inner-self that she didn't notice the exceptional shinobi stalking her soundlessly. Strong hands gripped hers from behind while he spun her around and pushed her against the counter next to the stove. Her surprised shriek was instantly stifled by his fiery kiss. Kakashi managed to switch off the stove and set the pan aside without ever breaking their intense contact. Tenderly he sucked his way down from her earlobe to her neck where he buried his teeth in soft flesh. The young woman hissed of the sharp pain, but before she could protest it was already gone. The tip of his fine tongue surprised her instead with tender caresses of her now overly sensitive neck. The pink-haired beauty moaned loudly in bliss.

How could a short bite inflict such a cascade of lust?

The silverhead was still a mystery to her, his lovemaking was more than she had ever hoped for and even more than she had ever been thinking it possible. With a sudden jerk he lifted her up onto the counter and pulled her legs apart. Their hungry eyes met for a brief moment before longing lips crushed together again. Sakura's hands fumbled with the hem of his pants until she finally got him free, while he opened up her satin dressing gown and nibbled her rosy mounds, his tongue toying with the tiny metal bars. The silverhead pushed her demanding hands aside and kept them still in a fairly strong grip.

The powerful kunoichi couldn't wait any longer and so she tried to pull him near with her feet. Kakashi chuckled in that tone that had been her secret arousal for so many years. Thank God, the two wouldn't ever have to hide their passion from each other again. The copy-nin loved to tease her senseless until she was ruled by her most animalistic desires. His rock-hard length stroked her sensitive folds, from her swollen pearl down to her awaiting cave, almost entering her, but before she could welcome him he started his torturous path anew. The nearly painfully aroused pinkette could feel his dangerously low chuckle vibrating through his chiselled chest pressing her down onto the top of the counter.

Her moans became even more desperate and she struggled hard to get what she wanted. The current hokage leaned even more forward, the tip placed right in front of her opening while he kept her body immobilized both with his iron grip and his weight.

.

Then he whispered huskily, "What do you want more? Do you want me to explain now what happened last night or should I fuck you right here against the counter now?"

"Explain it later!"

 _ **Yeah, ain't nobody got time for that!**_

 _ **.**_

The arousing noise of sadistic amusement vibrated through his torso again which created a much wanted friction on her lower regions only to earn him a soft moan. "That would make a third option."

Feeling vindicated he nibbled her earlobe. "But what if there is no third option?"

"It always is." She gritted her teeth and tried to compose herself.

.

"Mhm, I will rather show you what we did yesterday." His tongue sensually traced her collar bones. "That is, if you comply?" He took the opportunity to rub his member once more up and down her awaiting folds.

Her emerald eyes rolled back as she moaned her response, "Yes."

.

The skilled lover bit her neck again, but this time his jaws kept the pinching pressure for a while. He only reduced the force for he could roll the sensitive flesh in between his teeth for some time, increasing her arousal.

Her body went stiff of the sharp pain and she screamed loudly as it turned into sweet pleasure. "Fuck, yes!"

"But first I'd like to take you right here." And with that he bit the sore spot again and at the same moment he pushed himself into her. The silverhead's warm hands took grip of her hips and he started thrusting passionately into her.

.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his muscular shoulders and his lustful mouth let go of her neck with a loud guttural groan. In her eyes he was the epitome of masculinity, eroticism and love. This man had saved her life in so many ways for so many times that she had lost count. This man was her life before she had even noticed him as a man. This man had shown her so many sides of every aspect in life and now she had been finally allowed to see the hidden sides of him.

He was her saviour, her best friend, her sensei, her fighter, her comrade, the current hokage, her lover and her personal sex god. Their lips crashed together in a series of fiery kisses only to be interrupted by ragged breathing and loud moaning in electrifying lust. Mismatched orbs found her emerald ones as he pressed his forehead against hers and caressed her cheek. Within those brief seconds their eyes bared the deepest and dearest emotions more than words could ever tell. An intense moment of love like this was what she had been living for.

Their tongues danced together for one last time, then his thumb began to draw circles around her clit. Sakura dug her nails deep into his shoulders as she finally fell over the edge and took him with her. In sweet satisfaction the couple sank down onto the counter, still connected and trying to catch a breath.

.

"Good…Morning, hime."

Sakura smiled happily, "Morning, hokage-sama."

.

Kakashi chuckled amused with his head lying in between her breasts.

"Let me make coffee for you!" Carefully he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, then he helped her to get down from the counter.

.

* * *

.

Sakura was sitting at the table while a very topless hokage resumed preparing their breakfast. Her legs were still trembling, that's why he had told her to sit down and let him do the work. Fantasized by the dance of his muscles as he conjured up their meal, she completely forgot the coffee in front of her.

Kakashi approached with a cocky grin and set a plate in front of her. "It's a shame to let the foam collapse, Sakura. It's a science in itself to create a perfect latte macchiato with almond milk."

"Huh?"

His cocky grin grew wider as he had followed her trail of sight from the protruding veins at the v of his abdomen and his silver strip over his fine abs to his strong pecs until her eyes finally found his amused ones. She blinked in unawareness and his index tipped against her glass of coffee. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just –"

"Staring. I know."

"Distracted."

.

"My, my, Sakura-chan! I still have that effect on you, huh?" Chuckling he sat down next to her and presented her his best eye-crinkle. It looked so much better without the stupid mask. His handsome face was a sight alone to die for, but the combination with his body and the wonderful person hidden inside the amazing shell made her still wonder why he was hiding.

"Really? You're thinking about my mask again?" He took a bite of Sakura's favourite bread.

The pinkette nodded and smiled dreamily at him, her cheeks tinted in a slight shade of pink. Her eyes looked at the sad piece of what once used to be the perfect foam layer on her coffee. She spooned up the collapsed remnant and drank the coffee in layers like she always did. The taste of almonds, coffee, cinnamon and vanilla bathed her tastebuds with mirth. At least the flavour hadn't lost its integrity.

.

"Can we talk about last night?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

.

"Actually I have no idea. It was… strange. I think I can't remember that much."

Calm and professional as ever Kakashi responded, "Subspace."

.

"I've been there before, but it's not the same."

"It is never." He spread some peanut butter on his bread and took a fork full of scrambled eggs. After relishing in the taste of fresh herbs and eggs he asked her earnestly, "Have you ever heard about deep subspace?"

.

"You mean it's real?" Her eyes turned wide.

"Of course."

.

"But the definitions vary a lot."

"Everybody has different experiences. Mainly it's an alternation of perception caused by a rush of hormones. As a medic I'm sure you have a more specific explanation."

.

They continued eating their dishes in silence. Apparently she needed some time to recap and digest the new information.

Together the couple cleaned the table. Sakura had finally mustered up the courage to ask him one elemental question, "Did you? I mean, did we?"

"No, of course not. My intention was to let you feel. I wanted to give you a new experience and you've responded so positive that I couldn't find the heart to disturb your flight or whatever you want to call your first experience with deep subspace."

.

"Dive."

"Dive?" He grinned broadly.

.

"Yeah. I can't describe it, but it reminded me of diving in the ocean."

"Hopefully you liked it?"

.

"It felt like I was in peace with myself, the universe and everything concerning me. I've never felt such inner peace and relaxation before. I want to try that again soon!" She wanted to experience the suspension as soon as possible, but this time fully conscious.

His grin turned into an intense stare, he was back in predator mode and she was his favourite prey. "What about now?"

.

"Don't you have to work today?"

His playful smirk appeared. "As my infamous hokage brain recalls you too, but there's plenty of time!" He cocked his head to the side and intensified his irresistible smirk.

He took her hand, "Let's go."

.

"But who will wash the dishes and clean up the kitchen?"

"Don't bother, I'll take care of it later." He led her into the bedroom.

.

* * *

.

As it turned out the skilled rigger had awaken a new passion she had never been aware of.

The feeling of being in a suspension with rope creating oppressive friction and calming safety at the same time wasn't frightening anymore, it was even more desirable. Kakashi had tied her into a safe chest harness with a decorative pentagram knot, a futomomo and suspended her other ankle with a single column tie, which could be easily opened if she would panic somehow. The silverhead granted her enough time to adjust.

Although this time it was more technic than play they spiced up their bondage session with some sex. First in suspension and as her ties began to get uncomfortable he laid her down on the bed and took her from behind. Despite his member being of remarkable size and unintentionally hitting her too deep inside that it sometimes hurt in this position, it was such a turn on and the sweet pain increased her desire to feel him even more.

The rush of an enormous orgasm was building up, but she held back somehow.

 ***slap***

 _Did he just slap my ass?_

 _._

"Sakura", Kakashi said in what could only be described as deep sexy voice.

.

 ***slap***

 _ **He can do whatever he wants as long as he says my name like that!**_

 ***slap***

 **.**

"Stop thinking."

.

 ***slap***

A warm hand cupped her womanhood while the copy-nin leaned forward and whispered huskily, "Let go…" he breathed hoarsely "… for me."

Then he bit her shoulder firmly and skilled fingers stimulated her pearl until she climaxed shakingly. He followed suit and came hard pulling her hair with a loud animalistic growl.

.

Afterwards they cuddled peacefully in bed. All of a sudden Sakura shrieked, it was around 9 a.m. now and both had completely forgotten about the time.

"Guess I'll need a good excuse."

"So do I."

He started laughing and she joined in, he then jumps out of bed and pulls her up, "Come on, let's have a quick shower!"

.

She started laughing again. "I thought you said something about a shower quickie."

"Hm, good idea." And with lightning speed they found themselves inside of her shower cabin.

.

* * *

.

Naruto and Shikamaru were waiting inside the hokage's office. At half past 10 Kakashi finally appeared in his office.

The hokage ruffled his silver mane in unease, "Sorry, I was…"

"Oh, come on! We both know why you're late, sensei!" The blonde jinchuuriki blurted out.

The shadow wielder smirked all too knowingly. The redness seemed to seep out from underneath Kakashi's mask.

.

"You know, you could have informed us at least, so we can also stay a little longer with our wiv… Ramen! "Naruto quickly noticed his mistake. "Uh, I mean at home, eating ramen or something." The wannabe-hokage sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and Shikamaru couldn't hold back an amused chuckle any longer.

The copy-nin coughed and gave them a stern look. "We should focus on business, now."

.

The Nara heir began to speak, "For the next three days including this day you will be here, Naruto and we will introduce you to your tasks as a substitute hokage."

Kakashi pointed at filing shelves on the right. "This rack here contains files of every Konoha-nin on duty and their current missions. Shikamaru and I have already prepared the disposition for the next two weeks. In case of an unpredicted situation that requires alteration you must consult Shikamaru or in the worst case you will contact me."

.

The black-haired consultant stepped closer, took the blonde by his arm and told him quietly: "Naruto, please let him be. Unless there isn't a fifth shinobi war and all hell breaks loose promise me you won't be calling for him. He needs some time… alone. You know."

Demanding dark eyes met blue.

"Sure."

.

* * *

.

Meanwhile Sakura hurried to the hospital. Tsunade had returned just recently and they had scheduled a staff meeting for today to which the pinkette was beyond late.

When she arrived at the conference room eventually, the meeting has almost finished. Strangely Tsunade didn't rip her head off, she gave her a stack of files instead and said something about how nice her boyfriend was. Thereby the blonde laughed full-heartedly and the other colleagues agreed.

"My boyfriend was here?"

"Yes, Tatsuo informed us about your sudden meeting with the hokage. In the meantime I've begun to sort these papers here." She pointed at the stack. "The first five jounins have already been through their check this morning." She handed her some more papers, the funny shine in her eyes remained with a slight smile curving her lips upwards. "These are their results."

.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama", Sakura said only for her to hear.

"Sakura-sama", whispered the former hokage and held back another burst of laughter.

.

* * *

.

After a long day at the hospital of fighting unintentionally for her position, Sakura came home.

To her surprise she found the whole apartment cleaned up with a red rose and a letter waiting for her on the kitchen counter right there where they had fucked each others brains out hours ago. Even her bed was neatly made and her bathroom smelled of her favourite orange cleanser.

 _ **Really?**_

 _Impossible man._


	12. 12 Good Start

**.**

 **12\. Good start**

 **.**

Sooo… According to the current outline it looks like this story will contain about 40 chapters. It took me a while to get back into the writing saddle with all the drafts here :D I hope you'll enjoy them and let me know what you think about it.

I apologize for the long pause, but my life made a complete turn. After an enduring admission examination process, I got accepted at the academy, now I have to study and work out a lot to maintain good grades. At the moment I'm counting the days to my graduation, going back to school feels weird after working for years. Thank God, in a few months will be a practical training period. Ok, enough talk, let's get back to business…

 _SquaMata_

 _._

* * *

.

Although for her it was unusual, Sakura was still packing. For days the pinkette had been acting out of habit like a nervous anthill, swarming in excitement and constantly overthinking what she would have to take along on their trip. It would be their first real vacation as a couple and she wanted it to be perfect and well prepared.

On Thursday around noon someone entered her apartment, she stood up and walked out of her bedroom, only to see the hokage putting his keys noisily on the table. On purpose he made a dominant and agitated appearance. Slowly the strong silverhead turned half way to meet her gaze.

.

Sakura smiled at him, "Hard day?"

He answered with a smirk, "Get naked and wait for me inside your bedroom." Then he turned to rummage in his backpack, which he had set down onto a chair prior.

.

"But we need to pack, Kakashi! And there are clothes and stuff everywhere."

The copy-nin cocked his head to the left to frown at her. "That wasn't a question, Sakura, but an order."

.

His deep, lusty voice made her groin scream. To make it worse he carefully discarded his gloves, forehead protector and the dark mask. Mismatched eyes emphasized his demanding posture, even though it was just one of their dirty games that aroused her to no end, he made his point clear.

 _ **He is in play mood!**_

 _We can't! Not now! There's too much left to do! There's not enough time!_

 _._

Kakashi walked over to brush his strong hand softly over her smooth cheek and give her a tender kiss.

"You have five minutes." His dark voice sent shivers over her back.

.

Then he left the startled pinkette to pour himself a glass of water in her kitchenette. The pinkette watched him as he turned and leaned back at the counter, he didn't break his intense flaming eye-contact as he drank the cold liquid, slowly gulp after gulp. At the same time Sakura drank the sight of him in. The stunning man with the dishevelled silver mane standing there in her apartment, wearing his powerful hokage uniform and looking at her like he was ready to devour her any second, sent chills up and down her spine. The medic-nin loved the power he had over her. As intimidating he could be sometimes, his caring and loving side was always seeping through. It was just a play.

.

Kakashi crossed his arms with the now empty glass in one hand as a challenging smirk formed on his handsome face, "Four minutes."

.

She looked too sexy right now standing there with her mouth gaping and savouring his every movement. Oh, how he loved to seduce her! After all that time she was still so responsive to his little actions that drove her wild. The ever stern and calm hokage had to hold himself back, that's why he had deliberately put some space between their bodies, otherwise he would have taken her right on the spot.

.

Their staring continued.

.

Sakura didn't move.

.

"Three minutes."

.

Still no change.

He rose a brow and his smirk grew deeper. "Two minutes."

.

She returned a devilish grin.

.

All of a sudden he slammed the glass onto the kitchen floor and snarled, "Screw that last minutes! I'm gonna take you right there at the table."

In a blur he had her sprawled over the table and stripped off her pants. She screamed in surprise as heat tinted her cheeks red. His hungry kisses stilled her cries of passion as their bodies melted together in sweet need. His backpack fell to the floor and so did other items from the table.

Kakashi used her sweater to blindfold her and knotted the sleeves together to restrain her hands. He nibbled and bit into her painfully erect nipples and let his tongue play with the tiny steel balls. Their moans grew louder with every thrust of his hips, but the table began to wobble unpleasantly. So he pulled her up, locked her bound arms around his shoulders and carried them over to the next armchair.

There he unlocked her grip and Sakura hat to bend down with her hips on top of the soft furniture, while her shoulders and head came to rest on the seat. Kakashi stepped back and watched her adjust to the uncomfortable position. Due to the bittersweet loss of body contact she shivered and writhed in anticipation.

.

"Don't move!", he commanded and enjoyed the view she presented him.

.

She was completely at his mercy. Kakashi watched her chest raising and lowering for a while and he couldn't withstand to bite harshly into her inner thigh. Sakura's erotic groan encouraged him to go on. He left a trail of stinging bites and blissful kisses on his way up to her rosy petal and in a rush of both fear and craving his teeth slowly close around her sensitive bundle of nerves.

The pinkette took a sharp breath waiting for the pain to come. He added just a little pressure and watched her every move, how her fingers curled desperately at the inside of her knotted sleeves still in preparation for the pain to come. The dominant silverhead chuckled in that low tone that made her core burn, but her expected pain did never come. Instead he let his tongue dance in delirious movements over her sweet pearl.

Sakura cursed loudly and bit into her sleeves to silence her cries of oblivion. He didn't stop his erotic assault and the pinkette fell over the edge again soon. Carefully he positioned her prone over both armrests and took her from behind until he found his own release sheeted deep inside of her. Kakashi kissed her neck as they both came down from their height. Then he untied her and they cuddled a while on the floor.

.

"All better now?", he asked still breathing faster than normal.

With rosy cheeks she nodded happily.

The copy-nin had never failed to calm her down, so it was only natural that he could do that with his other fine skills too, right?

"Good." He smiled contentedly.

.

"Sorry for being such a pain in the ass for days."

"You are forgiven, my little anthill." He kissed her lovingly while he gave her butt a playful slap and with a chuckle he helped her up.

.

First they had to clean up the mess, then they would finally pack her things for the trip.

Shyly Sakura asked, "Are you hungry? I've prepared some onigiri with avocado and tomato."

The hokage nodded with a smile. "And then we'll pack your bags and head out."

.

* * *

.

Packing her bags was like entering unknown territory for them both. Like most couples they had a little discourse.

Kakashi sighed, "You don't need these and you don't need that, Sakura!"

"Of course!"

.

"Why?" He frowned, "We'll be half of the time naked anyway." The great copy-nin sighed again, he was helpless. Seemingly their steamy encounter didn't help her decisiveness. "Why do you have to be so complicated?"

"Because it's our first vacation together, I want it to be perfect! Dammit!"

.

"As long as you're with me it is perfect."

The rummaging stopped immediately as emerald orbs found his mismatched ones. She was stunned. With one simple sentence all her fears vanished.

 _Really? That was all she needed to calm down?_

They smiled at each other. "Okay, what do you suggest?"

.

There was his deep grin again with the sexual innuendo. "I prefer you naked, but maybe you should take a bikini and an evening dress with you as well. Just to make sure we won't disturb other hotel guests." Then he scratched his chin pretending to overthink his decision. "You could also bring some sexy outfits with you so we can decorate the floor of our hotel room with them later on."

Laughing the pinkette threw her black leather corset at him.

He caught it mid-air, "That's perfect!"

The two shinobi broke into laughter.

.

Later while she closed her wardrobe, Kakashi found a strange box under her bed. Curious he pulled it out to open it. Grinning he had found her hidden treasure, it was her secret box of sex toys.

"I remember that thing." He held a small item in his hands.

"What thing?" Absentmindedly Sakura stored her stuff into her backpack, only to watch in horror what he had found.

.

She gulped, but his calm look eased her tense reaction. "Oh, that thing." Both chuckled of the memory said item recalled.

"What do you think? Should we take it with us?"

.

"Uh, yeah, maybe."

That was enough confirmation for him to put it into one of the pockets on his jounin vest, As quick as lightening and without any warning he chucked a small bottle of lube to her.

Sakura shook her head in laughter. _Impossible man!_

 _._

"Do you want to keep the jounin attire on during our travel?", she asked him.

"Yes, it's not far from Konoha. That will grant us more time alone to relax, but it means that we need to maintain our disguise. Also as hokage I need to be back quickly in case of emergency." He was sitting on her bed now.

.

The pinkette walked over to him and put her filled backpack next to him. "Will anyone be with us?"

"Hoshi is already there. He and my clone will take turns to secretly secure the area around the hotel, but they won't disturb us, so no need to worry."

.

She smiled at him, "You really thought that through?"

"Sure." He gave her a cocky grin.

Of course, he did, he was the infamous copy-nin, the current hokage, a wide-known shinobi legend who was well renowned for his carefully considered actions. The beautiful young woman bent down to steal a quick kiss before she pulled him up and they finally left her apartment.

.

It was early afternoon as Sakura and Tatsuo left the gates of Konoha.


	13. 13 Irresistible

**.**

 **13\. Irresistible**

 **.**

 **PRESENT:**

A very tired looking Kakashi leans on the balustrade of his private balcony, his fingers dig into the wood in desperate need for something to hold on to. He is gazing into distance. The sun indicates that another day has come to an end without any sign of her.

 _Wherever you may be, I just want you to be happy. You're alive, that's all I've been living for._

 _._

He is breathing heavily as emotion wins over his strong facade.

"Sakura…", his words are forming, but barely audibly leaving his masked lips.

"I can't stand it anymore… It's killing me."

.

His shoulders are shaking like his shattered heart inside of his chest.

"I'm so sorry." The broken man takes a few calming breaths, "I can't do this anymore… I can't…"

.

The unbeatable ninja legend sinks down to his knees and buries his face in his shaking palms.

"Please forgive me…"

.

* * *

 **.**

 **PAST:**

In the early afternoon Sakura and Kakashi were heading to their destination.

They were walking on the ground next to each other and curious as she was, she had to ask him about his appearance at the hospital when Tatsuo had informed the others of her absence due to a sudden meeting with the hokage.

.

Kakashi in his henge chuckled, "Yep, that was a good excuse."

"What did you say tot hem? I'm still surprised how well Tsunade took it. She wasn't angry, instead she smiled and told me how nice my boyfriend was."

.

"I can be nice sometimes, you know." His handsome smile underlined his words perfectly.

Sakura shook her head, "Oh come on! Tell me what you did that day, please."

.

Tatsuo shrugged, "Nothing special. I just showed up in full ANBU gear minutes before your staff meeting. When they all looked on alert I took off my mask and smiled. Then I told them how deeply sorry I am to bring message that you won't make it in time."

The pinkette stopped in her tracks and frowned, "That's all?"

.

"One of the ladies asked why and I told them hokage-sama kept you busy for the whole night." He gave her an innocent look.

Her face turnt pale, "YOU DID WHAAT?"

.

The brownhaired jounin smirked, "Exactly. Then I scratched the back of my head in unease and said that your help was required for a classified mission and that even I had hoped it wouldn't take that long. We laughed together of my bad choice of words and they poured me some coffee." He shrugged again like it had been the most normal thing in the world.

Sakura looked at him in disbelieve, "You drank coffee with my colleagues?"

.

There was his extremely sexy grin again. "Tatsuo did while we were occupied, remember?"

 _Impossible man!_ "So you were playing the poor lonely guy?"

.

"And I didn't have to lie." He just shrugged and gave her a sweet smile.

"If you call sleeping with me a classified mission then yes." The medic-nin stated with a sarcastic chuckle.

.

"Sure. Remember we're both shinobi and this is a secret action involving the hokage personally. Also I recall you took his direct orders, that makes it a classified mission." As always he emphasized his words with dramatic gestures in his typical sensei manner.

The couple burst out into heartful laughter and continued their trip.

.

* * *

.

In the middle oft he afternoon they reached the "Leaf's Garden" and checked in. It was a small, but very inviting hotel facility. By its appearance it was a romantic hideout for couples. Kakashi as Tatsuo led her to a bungalow suite which stood at an even more secluded area oft he complex.

He made sure to let Sakura step in first. She was greeted by a small entrée with a wardrobe and cloth racks all in white and an open archway to a well-lit living room from where white double doors led to a beautiful bedroom. The air carried a delirious fragrance of sandalwood, vanilla and a touch of bergamot. The walls were deep teal and accentuated well to the walnut parquet rich of colour nuances. White Victorian furniture and big lustres gave the feeling of being in a castle rather than standing in a little bungalow. Accents in different white and grey tones could be found in the sheets and the couch cushions, the carpet was also grey with a white decoration square framing the anthracite fluffy inside and bordered by a thick grey rectangle of the same material than the inside. A modern floor lamp made of crumpled white paper was standing next tot he couch.

Sakura's eyes drank in the marvellous sight of their housing. On the huge bed that would serve them fort he next nights she found interest on a plaid with a 3D pattern in the same shades oft he room, which was covering grey sheets only on the foot side. Combined with a white canopy made of silk it was setting the luxurious bed in scene.

 _Classic – royal – modern._

Sakura's mouth fell open, she was speechless. This place was like heaven made from dreams and hopes.

Warm hands stroke her arms as he embraced her from behind.

.

"I hope you like it, Sakura-hime."

"This place is too good to be true."

.

He planted a tender kiss on the crook of her neck and whispered, "We have a small private spa area outside with a little hot spring secluded from unwanted eyes out there." Tatsuo pointed into the direction of the patio door. "The weather is warm and nice, let's spend the rest of our afternoon there enjoying the last sunny days oft he year."

"Now I begin to understand why you said I would be naked for most oft he time." She giggled.

He nodded in appreciation, "See!"

.

The couple spent a few hours on bathing outside and reading novels in the early autumn sun. With their fingers entangled and lying close to each other on a sunbed they took a nap together.

A soft cool breeze woke them up in the early evening.

Sakura shivered, "Did we really fell asleep out here?"

"No worries, the area is safe as I assured you before. We both needed a little rest." He hugged her close and warm hands stroke off the cold from her arms.

.

"I guess so." She relaxed to his touches, but the next cold breeze made her shiver again.

"We should go inside, I bet it's almost time for dinner and my hunger is growing." Playfully his teeth grazed her neck, eliciting goosebumps on her bare skin.

"Always so hungry," she chuckled and bucked her hips against his, "But first I need a shower."

Tatsuo groaned and helped her up, then they got inside.

.

"I'm afraid before we start something more pleasant, I have to go to the reception again to confirm a few arrangements. It won't take long, I promise." He whispers softly into her ear and she turned around to steal a brief kiss. "Take your time and get ready for dinner."

"But I was hoping you would join me in the shower?" Her hands took grip of his jounin vest as his hands came to rest on her hips naturally.

.

"Oh, I can assure you I will." The couple shared a passionate kiss, while he his one hand had a demanding grip on her hip and the other was carefully caressing the back of her head at the same time. With their lips barely apart he whispered, "It has to be done now. I promise to be back immediately."

Sakura sighed and let go with shaking fingers. Her longing for him would never lessen, that she was sure of. The hungry fire in his eyes told her that he felt the same and with one last look at her he left the room.

.

The pinkette was not surprised that their bathroom showed the same elegant and tall grilled windows the other rooms had. The floor was made of white marble, there were grey accents combined with deep purple towels and fluffy bath mats of the same color. Sakura was deeply impressed of the love nest he had chosen for them.

 _If our bungalow is that luxurious, how would the hotel spa area be!_

 _ **Remember his words that we could need a good pampering.**_

Sighing in content she stripped down and went into the broad marble shower with the glass front, although the whirlpool tub looked more tempting.

.

Steam filled the room, as she suddenly felt hands wrapping around herself.

 _Kakashi._

She turned a little to kiss him and gently they began to wash each other. Instead of having a shower quickie, something they had developed a like for just recently, he dragged her to the whirlpool tub with a deep smirk. Oh, how she loved his real face with the scar and his beautiful mismatched eyes.

As soon as they were inside, they started making out. Of course their hunger for each other was stronger than their hunger for dinner. With strong hands he put her easily up to the tiled edge of the tub, while their urging lips never lost contact. As he bent her back to lean onto the wall the coldness of the marble let her squeak, which was quickly forgotten as his electrifying kisses began to wander over her body and demanding hands parted her legs with a burning smirk. Never leaving her gaze, he started licking her into unbelievable bliss. The pinkette was instantly reminded of the fantasies she had been creating over all these years. In reality it felt much better than in her wildest dreams.

Sakura was still shaking as Kakashi pulled her back into the warm water afterwards and kissed her deeply. Without a warning he turned her around and took her from behind. Like in that one dream she had a long time ago, she was now gripping hard onto the edge of the tub and seeing stars. At some point he couldn't withstand the sight any longer and so he started caressing her backdoor with soft and gentle strokes of his finger. The pinkette rewarded his action with loud moans and shuddered into her next orgasm. Kakashi was just curious , the box he had found in her bedroom had given him too many ideas…

The waves of her peak dragged him along and with an iron grip to rear her up against his body the great copy-nin came hard, too. They were both kneeling upwards in the bubbling tub and trembling hard. Fighting for air they shared a loving kiss, while they were still intimately connected. Tenderly he tucked a pink curl behind her ear and smiled at her, which she gladly returned. The two parted and leaned back into the water to enjoy the soothing whirls just for a little longer.

After a while her stomach drowned out the bubbling water and they both laughed.

"Come on, dinner's waiting!" The silverhead helped her out of the tub and wrapped them both in fluffy purple, then they left the bathroom to put on fresh clothes.

.

Sakura grabbed her bag and returned into the bathroom. "I need a few minutes alone," she stated and closed the bathroom door.

"Sure, I'll go and gather our things from the terrasse."

.

* * *

.

Silently Kakashi had put on the clothes he had been wearing at their dinner date at the "Skyline", a slim fitted button-down shirt in a light-grey tone, black jeans and a dark blue jacket. He wasn't even sure if she would remember them, but back then she had told him that she liked them. Kakashi adjusted his hair as he was looking into the mirror and finally, he was pleased, he found he looked good in those clothes anyway.

Right at that moment he heard the bathroom door opened and Sakura returned in her beautiful dress that was imprinted into his memory forever. It was the same delicate black dress and high heels from their dinner date back then. They looked at each other and laughed.

.

"Seems like we had the same idea."

"Yeah." But by the look on her eyes he could tell she preferred Kakashi in that clothes. Nonetheless he had to change his appearance into Tatsuo, before they could leave their suite.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Dinner:**

There were only a few other couples at the restaurant, which was a noble looking two-story building with dark wooden tables and cozy booths in various distances to each other to grant the best privacy of the lovers. A polite waiter led them to their already prepared table. From there they had a good view of everything surrounding them, but they were out of earshot from others.

The waiter poured them some red wine and served a small plate of starters before he left.

Smiling they fed each other from the tiny wooden picks with olives and feta cheese.

.

"What is this?" Tatsuo pointed at a little, oval antipasti which looked like it was wrapped in bacon.

"Try it and tell me."

.

She fed him with it and he hummed in awe. "So?"

As he had finished, he said "Try it and tell me." Then he leaned forward to capture her lips with his in an enchanting kiss.

.

"Mmmh, you taste like dates and bacon."

He nodded, "Excellent sense of taste."

.

She smiled and took the antipasti from the wooden pick which he offered her.

The waiter returned with a variety of dishes and told them to call for him if they would need anything. Everything in the hotel raised the feeling of privacy and relaxation.

The couple delved into their fine selection of seafood and different kinds of side dishes.

As their first need for food was stilled, they clinked glasses again.

.

Right out of the blue she stated, "I have never believed I'd do such a kinky thing again."

Tatsuo was engaged with separating a mussel from its shell as he looked at her, "What do you mean?"

.

She didn't answer.

Curious he scrutinized her and noticed how the corners of her lips quirked up. "You mean you're wearing it right now?"

.

She nodded with a blush spreading over her cheeks.

The intensity of his gaze clearly amplified, "You have no idea what that little secret does to me."

.

The pinkette mustered up all her courage to award him with a sexy smile, "I hoped you like it." She let her fingers draw little patterns on his hand. "At least it did back then… During our training."

With a barely audible growl he pulled her close, then guided her hand under the table and let it brush over the prominent result to her confession.

Tatsuo took a quick look at her almost finished main plate. "Ready to go?"

.

"What about dessert?" Sakura giggled.

"Exactly." As quick as lightening he pulled her up and they left the restaurant in a beeline to their bungalow suite.


	14. 14 Dessert

**.**

 **14\. Dessert**

 **.**

Since morning Naruto was sitting in the hokage's office taking his profession as substitute hokage serious. The blonde had noticed that Shikamaru was doing some research on the mysterious elite-nin named Tatsuo. As lunchtime came nearer and nearer he was almost sure that they would have a talk then.

Shikamaru entered his office with a bag of steaming take-out food. "Naruto, are you hungry?"

A Kurama-like growl of the substitute's stomach was the best answer he could give. "I guess so," Naruto laughed and sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"I brought us some ramen. This one is with bone broth, pork and udon, this one with miso, beef and soba. Take what you prefer, I don't mind."

.

The young father of three took his choice and they both sat down at his desk to eat. "Can I ask you a question?"

The blonde slurped a few udon into his mouth and nodded.

.

"Can we talk openly."

"What is it? Did something happen, Shikamaru?" Naruto's look turned serious and he set down his meal box.

.

"Not really, I was just wondering." The famous shadow wielder gave him a knowing smile. "For how long do you know about Kakashi's secret jutsu?"

"I don't know what you mean." Naruto averted his eyes and continued eating.

.

"Tatsuo."

The blonde sighed.

.

"Actually it was hard to figure it out for years, but being his consultant and working close together every day enlightened me." Now it was Shikamaru's turn to sheepishly scratch the back of his head.

The jinchuuriki didn't answer.

.

"It was troublesome to see them suffer while we all couldn't help them. I'm glad that they finally found together. It took them an awful long time, though."

Naruto scrutinized his friend for a few seconds, then he just smiled at him and Shikamaru returned it.

.

The young men continued their meal and laughed about the good old times. Both were sure that the topic of their prior conversation would never leave that room.

.

* * *

.

Tsunade had agreed to be a silent observer of Naruto and all hokage issues for as long as Kakashi would be gone. The former hokage helped the inexperienced young man with his work as substitute. As he was pondering over the endless stacks of papers Tsunade assured him that those mission papers all do have a sense. "Just start by sorting them into current, accomplished and failed."

"But what do I do if the mission is officially a failure, but the truth is it wasn't?"

.

The wise older woman smiled calmly at him, she walked over to the filing shelves on the left side of the office and skimmed through the files until she seemed satisfied. With a exhorting look she handed him some records. "Keep in mind this is classified information."

The blue-eyed substitute grinned like a cat that caught a huge fish. "Is that what I think it is?"

.

"This is the final report from Sakura's Suna mission, yes."

Naruto took the papers, instead of ripping the cover open he considered if it was a good idea to take a look at those sensitive data.

.

"Kakashi told me it would be alright, you should see what comes with being hokage." She opened the records and flipped to a certain page. "This was the mission request. As you can imagine it was not an easy task for all the persons involved." Light blue orbs turned wide as he was reading the content of the papers.

"Personally I wouldn't call that mission a failure according to how well it turned out for all of us," Naruto stated and Tsunade agreed with a nod. But the look in her eyes told him that there was more.

.

After he had finished reading she gave him another sheet to browse through. It was Tatsuo's last mission. The mysterious ninja had been officially declared M.I.A. since then. Naruto shifted his weight in visible unease as he read what Kakashi had been assigned to.

The warm-hearted woman said with carefully considered words, "Imagine you must send your dear friends on cruel missions, there is no other option. Sometimes being hokage will break your heart."

.

The jinchuuriki took a moment to contemplate. "Did you know he will return?"

Tsunade's gaze drifted off into the far distance outside of the window. "You never know."

.

Naruto began to understand. Her choice of words reminded him of the white-haired pervy old sage and couldn't suppress a chuckle. The blonde sannin looked at him questioningly.

"He always told me: _You will never know unless you try it._ "

.

That didn't fail to steal a smile from Tsunade's lips and she continued. "Do you know those were the exact words he told me after I punched him into hospital when we were young?"

"Yeah." They laughed and shared a few funny stories about Jiraiya while they sorted the records into different stacks.

.

Later the two talk about the process of becoming hokage and being the leader of a village.

"Your time will surely come. I know you are doing great, so far."

Naruto grinned in mirth. She informed him that there were secret examinations ongoing before someone qualified could become hokage. "Teaching others in fields of personal abilities is one of them." They laughed again about his tutelage under Jiraiya and especially the seduction training.

.

"Back to serious, I want you to know that Kakashi has already set plans to make you a part time sensei in the near future. That will also be beneficial for your young family, don't you think?"

Naruto agreed, "My children seem to grow in high speed indeed. I'd love to see them more often. Especially the twins are growing as quick as bamboo sprouts, that's why I like to call them my lucky bamboos."

.

"I'm sure Hinata loves it," Tsunade said sarcastically.

"Uhm, yeah… Please, don't tell her."

And again, they broke out into heartful laughter, before they called it a day. All in all, it was a very productive afternoon.

.

Naruto returned home, where he helped his beautiful wife to lay the babies to sleep. Of course Boruto had insisted to help them and the young boy was overly happy to spend some time with his father. Hinata had prepared a wonderful dinner for their little family, which they seemingly enjoyed. Boruto and his mother had also baked a small cake with peaches on top for dessert.

Afterwards Naruto played with the joyful toddler until he literally fell asleep. The young parents brought him to bed and the current substitute hokage took a moment to just stand by the door frame and watch his little son sleeping. Noiselessly Hinata took him by the hand and led him to their bedroom.

This was his definition of happiness.

.

* * *

.

Around the same time as the others Shikamaru returned home. Temari was waiting for him in the living room. She had returned from Suna today, so she informed him of the newest occurrences and he did vice versa.

"What do you think about Tatsuo?"

"He seems to be a nice guy."

.

"Huh. I don't know." The feisty fan-wielder raked her fingers through her hair. "My brothers told me they had a strange impression in Iwa."

"I don't know what you mean." _Troublesome._

 _._

"Just saying. So, how was your day?"

The Nara heir told her about his day with Naruto as substitute hokage and how well he performed.

.

"And where is Kakashi?"

"He is on a secret journey with Hoshi, the personal guard you met recently. Remember that guy?"

.

"Sure." Temari looked at him and the grin on her face told him that she would not believe a single word. "It's funny because Sakura and Tatsuo are on their trip as well."

Shikamaru sighed and gave her a warning look to not ask further questions. He asked her what she meant.

.

"Nothing," she smiled and kissed him. Then she opened a box of Suna mosomos for them and they snuggled closer on their couch, cuddling the troublesome day away.

"I missed you."

.

* * *

.

 _Tatsuo took a quick look at her almost finished main plate. "Ready to go?"_

 _._

 _"What about dessert?" Sakura giggled._

 _"Exactly." As quick as lightening he pulled her up and they left the restaurant in a beeline to their bungalow suite._

.

Sakura was fumbling with the keys of their cottage suite while Kakashi in disguise stood so close, that their bodies touched. Eagerly he planted soft kisses from her shoulders to her delicate neck, where he let his tongue dance on her secret erogenous spot. Finally she had the door open and they stepped in.

To her surprise they were not alone inside of their room. Tatsuo the clone was leaning on half opened door to bedroom. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a very cocky grin.

"As for dessert", the clone stated in a low erotic voice and widened the bow tie suggestively.

The irritated pinkette stopped dead in her tracks, then he started laughing and showed her that he had prepared strawberries coated in different kinds of chocolate for their dessert. Meanwhile Kakashi had changed his appearance back into his self. Tatsuo the clone led them to a hostess trolley where he had arranged all the ingredients of her favourite drink. The handsome brunette in the tuxedo poured them drinks and offered chocolate strawberries with panna cotta. Then he set out candles and warmed some massage oil, before he plopped.

Kakashi stepped close and hugged her from behind, "Tonight will be just about you and me."

His lips closed around the sensitive spot on her neck again and was rewarded with her sensual moans.

.

.


	15. Tonight is just about you and me

15\. Tonight is just about you and me

Dear readers,

It's been an awful while since I could find time and muse to write. Sorry for that, but my life has made a big turn and therefore I've put my profession on the first place. I'm now in my practice phase, so there's only a few months at the academy left. Last weekend we've been at a Japanese festival, there were many cosplayers and one dressed as Kakashi as well. So, I decided I need to upload the new chapter, which had been almost finished for over half a year. To be honest, I've been struggling with this chapter for a long time although I loved the idea of writing such a chapter. The drabbles originated when I wrote the storyline for "The Fail of a Mission", since then I think it's the most rewritten chapter ever. It was really hard for me because I have not experienced something like that myself. I hope it's still good and you will like it. Let me know what you think.

Greetings,

 _SquaMata_

 _._

* * *

.

.

Kakashi smiled at her and by the flicker in his eyes she could tell that there was more for dessert than what Tatsuo had offered them. He set down their glasses and took her hand to gently lead her into their bedroom. The pinkette felt a little nervous of what was to come. Warm fingers carefully helped her to undress. Kakashi took a step back as mismatched eyes drank in the sight of her marvellous nakedness. All of a sudden, the younger woman felt her self-confidence running away, she bent down and tried to open the straps of her high heels. "I'd like you to leave them on." His words in a low and demanding tone, which struck right to her core.

 _Impossible man!_

Sakura stood up again and saw him discarding his jacket only. He smirked as he felt her gaze roaming his body in desperate need for more. He gave her his sexy smirk that told her he noticed her longing. With slow steps he walked up to her, took her hand in his and led it up to his lips for a brief kiss. His eyes never left hers.

"Hime, let me guide you through the night."

The pinkette blushed and she gave him a shy nod. "I trust you, Kakashi."

The silverhead smiled and kissed her hand again, before he gently led her to their bed. Sakura laid down on the stomach, Kakashi offered her a pillow for her head and put another one under her stomach to grant her maximum comfort. Then he stepped next to the Victorian desk nearby to lean onto it like he had done during their dungeon training. Sakura had her head turned to the side and through rose colored tresses her eyes followed his every movement. The legendary copy-nin opened a few buttons revealing his sexy chest underneath and rolled up his sleeves. He did it slowly on purpose to drive her wild. With a predatory grin he ruffled his silver mane and walked back to her. Kakashi soaked his hands in warm fragrant oil and let them wander over her beautiful body. Skilled fingers eased the tension of her muscles, granting her sweet relaxation.

His eyes can't get enough of the sight of his gorgeous woman lying there for him and wearing **_that_** only for him to see. A sexy grunt escaped from his lips.

"What?", she asked dreamily.

"You look so appealing when you wear it." There was his low erotic voice again. "It reminds me of the first time when you made me lose my self-control."

.

 _The dungeon training._

 ** _I love that memory!_**

 _I know._

 ** _Apparently he does, too._**

Inner-Sakura grinned in awe and anticipation.

.

Softly the silver-haired ninja legend let his hands knead from one buttock to the other, not failing to touch the silver jewel shining in the middle, which earned him an erotic moan.

"I've never believed that someday this fantasy would become real." He groaned lowly.

.

Suddenly a second pair of hands started pampering her shoulders and she tensed up, ready to bolt.

"Relax," Tatsuo whispered calmly. "No need to worry."

Kakashi reassured her, "This is about you, Sakura." Of course he would appreciate a second orgasmic wave if they would continue their actions and when the clone would disperse. But that was if Sakura would like to give it a try.

.

A sexy chuckle escaped her lips. "Mmmmhmmmm, kinky."

The brunette Jounin quickly responded, "I guess I'm allowed to stay then?"

.

Sakura smiled with closed eyes as she felt Tatsuo's breath fanning over the side of her face. Her pulse was racing and heat rushed through her body. At that point she knew her voice would betray her. The legendary medic-nin was sure her face was indeed as red as she felt it to be. She was nervous as hell, but also very curious. Those were the amazing benefits of being a ninja and dating no one other than the current hokage. She trusted him, he knew exactly what he did and what she liked. He would never harm her. So, she nodded her appreciation and relished in the feeling of four warm strong hands massaging her. The initiative tension vanished soon and she could let go of all her fears. This would be an amazing experience, that she was sure of now.

Slowly touches were replaced by tender kisses bathing her body. Tatsuo leaned down and elicited kissing her, while Kakashi's hands returned to massage her back. Sakura turned on her back and the copy-nin stole a kiss from her sweet lips while he began to caress the sides of her breasts. They would take their time, there was absolutely no need to rush such a beautiful thing.

Then Tatsuo kissed her again ans fondled one of her breasts, while Kakashi kissed her neck and played with her other breast. The two men changed actions and put her in a sensual frenzy. In her deepest imagination the pink-haired woman had never thought something like that could be that good and they hadn't even done much yet. The brunette elite-nin moved lower and closed his lips around her sensitive pearl. In the meantime, Kakashi pulled her close and grinned knowingly at her. "Enjoy the sensations. I want you to look at me when he makes you come."

Tatsuo moaned in appreciation and the vibration of it made her shudder in pure bliss. "Oh God."

Kakashi caressed her pierced nipple with his tongue. Sakura could feel the same kind of skilled strokes simultaneously at two different and overly sensitive body parts. Her eyes fell back and she shivered. The copy-nin held her close as the first orgasm of their night hammered hard through her delicate body. The rushing bliss in her emerald eyes laden with the deepest emotion for him only to see was all he had ever been hoping for. She fought hard to keep her eyes open, but she lost the fight as the two men changed their circular strokes to a wavy suction. They let her ride out her last waves of ecstasy. The male nins' heated groans vibrated on her skin prolonged her height by striking every nerve through her body. As Tatsuo added a digit, she thought she would never come back down to earth. Every dream, every imagination and every experience she had with those two men before flashed through her brain. Her emerald eyes opened again, shocked of the new sensation, only to get lost in a pair of mismatching ones and the loving look on his painfully handsome face. Kakashi gently put a tumb under her chin and pulled her nearer to kiss her tenderly. Then he started playing with her piercings again, while Tatsuo resumed an exciting play of all kinds of caresses involving his lips, tongue and fingers. It didn't took her long to fall over the edge again.

At some point the two men turned her into a sideway position. The silverhead started kissing her nape from behind as Tatsuo kept working on her. Kakashi's hand caressed her buttocks and slowly he integrated the plug into play. Sakura bit the pillow as she cursed out her next orgasm shuddering through her body. She was rewarded with the low sexy chuckle she had desired so much for years.

In a flash the great copy-nin laid her back down onto the matrass and took her missionary, while Tatsuo lying next to her caught her lips in a kiss. The pinkette started working Tatsuo's penis. After a while the men switched positions and the brunette ANBU entered her. When Sakura and Tatsuo locked eyes, she felt a little strange. His movements felt like Kakashi's, but he didn't look like him, his physique was different.

.

 _This is not Kakashi._

 _._

Sakura looked at Kakashi, a certain uneasiness clearly visible in her eyes. He smirked at her with unbearable hunger in his mismatched eyes. The pinkette noticed that his sharingan was slowly spinning, drinking in the sight and he was tardily stroking himself. He leaned in for a lustfilled kiss. The medic-nin regained her self-confidence and she started licking around Kakashi's sensitive tip, before she closed her lips around it and started with slow suction. Kakashi and Tatsuo moaned both in bliss. But the men had other plans for her. At a stroke Tatsuo held her hips up and began to play softly with the rhinestone plug in between his hip thrusts. To complete the surprise Kakashi cupped her clit with his warm and still oily hand, applying sweet wavy pressure on the very nerve endings she needed. Sakura came hard in a loud cry trembling in sweet release.

Again, the two male ninjas turned her sideways and Kakashi enters her from the front, softly rocking their bodies while Tatsuo played with her behind. Tenderly he removed the plug and started probing her with his fingers and some lube. Smoothly Tatsuo aligned with her back and she tensed. They could all feel her inner struggle, but she was sure they would never urge her and they were sure she would never agree to do anything she wouldn't want to try. Tatsuo started nibbling her neck and leaving a trail of bittersweet kisses and bites. Kakashi stopped his movements to distract her with a deep kiss while he exits her. Meanwhile the brunette ANBU placed his lubed member at her back door. As her tension ebbed he carefully entered her bit by bit. The copy-nin's skilled fingers played with her clit. Tatsuo waited for her to adjust as he was finally inside. He felt her convulsing soon through Kakashi's in- and outside finger play. All the new sensations overwhelmed her. Carefully Tatsuo made his first slow attempts and that cut the last string to her enormous orgasm. Sakura clawed her fingernails into Kakashi's shoulders and cried out as her eyes rolled back. They let her enjoy it to the very end and encouraged her with sweet kisses and soft caresses. Sakura was sure, if there was a sensual heaven on earth then she was right there now. Even as a medic she had no idea how much bliss a human body was able to receive at the same time on completely different body parts. Silently she decided she would have to gather more data in the near future, just for science of course.

The handsome ANBU retreated and the silverhead laid down onto the matrass, gently pulling a blissfully glowing Sakura on top of him for another seductive kiss. Confidently she sheathed him deep inside of her and rode him until he answered with deep guttural moans. Tatsuo sat next to them stroking his member while he watched them. The pink seductress shrieked as Kakashi pulled her flat to him and stilled her movements.

"You're too eager, little one."

His hand fisted in her silky hair as he nibbled on her earlobe. She didn't notice the brief wink into the clone's direction, she could only feel the movement on the matrass. Fear rushed through her veins as she knew exactly what they were about to do next, but curiousity and excitement won.

"Sakura, look at me." Kakashi told her in his well-known teacher tone. As weird as it was, that voice had always given her the feeling of protection.

Through rosy bangs her eyes found his and he noticed her sudden nervousness. Their eyes remained locked for a brief moment, a silent assurance that they both want to try it. He took one of her hands in his and kissed her encouragingly. Then Tatsuo started kissing her shoulders and nibbled some of her secret erogenous spots there. While doing so he sensually rubbed himself against her buttocks. Kakashi was still deep inside of her. When they felt her ease up Tatsuo applied a finger and some more lube to her rosette. Slowly he probed it with one finger.

"You're thinking too much." Kakashi made a few thrusts to keep her focused on lust. He was promptly rewarded with soft moans. Smoothly the ANBU placed his member at her other entry and with the tardily movements of a certain copy-nin, both as assistance for him and distraction for her, he glided inside piece by piece. Sakura kissed Kakashi in the meanwhile. They waited a moment when they were both deep inside and they all took a some much needed deep breaths.

"Are you both okay?" Tatsuo asked. He was holding back his moans and leaned down to prop up on his muscular arms and to nibble affectionately on her shoulder.

Sakura had her head rested on Kakashi's strong shoulder and he kissed her forehead. "Let's just give her a moment."

"No, I'm fine, guys. It's just… overwhelming. I've never… felt anything so… good…"

Kakashis deep chuckle resonated through his hard chest and during the process he made a slight thrust. She moaned in pleasure, so Kakashi indicated Tatsuo to try it slowly. They did find a pleasant pace, the pinkette was in pure heaven and so were the two men. She shuddered hard and told them which stimulation she needed more depending on the current epitome of pleasure. Her orgasms felt to have no end and switched with movement and changing stimulation. How was it even possible to feel such bliss?

Tatsuo came first, the juddering of his penis inside of her tight channel, Kakashis twitching pelvis pressed against hers and his length stroking her from inside let her fall over the edge again so hard that she took Kakashi with her.

The three of them changed to a sideway position and lay there still connected for a while.

.

"Tatsuo, could you stay the night?" Sakura asked with a tired voice.

"I don't know, Sakura." Tatsuo looked at Kakashi.

.

"The bed is huge enough for all of us," the medic-nin stated.

"Sure." The copy-nin sounded spent and tired.

.

"But first let's take a shower together!"

"As you wish, hime." The two men responded in unison and chuckled.

.

After they had shared a shower with lots of kisses and caresses, they cuddled again naked in the sheets with a very happy pinkette in the middle until they drifted off into peaceful sleep.

.

* * *

.

The pinkette wore her new summer dress, she had especially bought it for the occasion.

Goddammit, we're late! Our first official date in the public and I'm late!

Sakura took the pathway to the old oak tree nearby the river where they had agreed to meet. But he wasn't there. She looked around and scanned the area with her chakra, but there was no trace of him. The medic-nin sat down under the tree and waited.

After an hour and a half she asked a passerby.

.

"Have you seen the hokage?"

"Yes, Naruto is at the tower."

.

"Huh? Naruto? But I mean Kakashi."

"Hm, never heard of him before. Naruto Uzumaki is the current hokage." The passerby continued his way.

.

Shaking Sakura woke up from her strange dream. She was still snuggled close in between Kakashi and Tatsuo. Their near felt soothing. Tatsuo was awake, to all appearances he had woken up to her bad dream. He gave her a comforting kiss and tucked her in.

 _It was just a dream._


End file.
